To Whom His Heart May Concern
by nicci'weezy
Summary: Aizen and Katsue were close ever since their time in the Shinigami Academy. People like to believe Shinji was the first who knew Aizen was trouble...But maybe he was just the first to speak up. AizenXOC. Set during Turn Back The Pendulum Arc mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I dont own Bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N:Ive been wanting to write this for awhile but I was too into other stories. But here it is. AizenXOC Katsue Hara. Most of this story is going to be during the Turn Back The Pendulum Arc. But I want to give some backround to this story too. Enjoy! :) **

"Slow down, Katsue! Your going to fall in the water" Aizen called after his close friend, Katsue Hara, as they walked down to a river to have lunch. He pushed his brown hair out of his face and fixed his glasses.

"No I'm not!" 3rd year students of the Shinigami Academy dont trip and fall into rivers. Katsue walked down to the waters edge and peered into it. Her shoulder-length dark blue hair was pulled back from her face by a black headband. Two low ponytails were present in the back of her head. Her tan skin shined.

Aizen caught up to her and peered into the water as well. He looked into her grey eyed reflection. "The water always looks so nice this time of year"

She nodded then turned to look at him. "Ready for lunch?" a big smile spread across her face. They walked back to a tree and had a seat. They took the food they had brought and shared in content silence for several minutes although Katsue munched loudly on bright green grapes.

They had met during their first year of the Academy. They had been picked to spar against each other and ended up getting in trouble because their fight had gotten too "_out of hand_" Due to that incident, Katsue hadnt took to Aizen. At first she had pegged him as mean and boring. But then he showed that he was interesting and smart, teaching her lots of things which drew her to him.

Aizen studied his friend like he always did. She was so different. She was cheery and hyper, always having something odd to do. To most people, it would annoy them, but she never ceased to amuse him. Plus the girl also kept him on his toes, she was a very skilled fighter since her moves were unpredictable.

"Sosuke? I wanna ask you something" Katsue asked him suddenly, breaking the 'nice' silence.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Why do you wanna be a Shinigami?" She looked down at the grass.

Aizen looked up at the sky "Is there a reason not to be a Shinigami? If one takes interest in such things then why not see them though?"

"Huh" Katsue mused. "You sound kinda like me"

"Really?"

"Yes, except _I_ dont speak in riddles!" the blue haired girl giggled.

Aizen smiled at her and adjusted his glasses. "Katsue, why would you like to be a Shinigami?"

Katsue thought for a moment. "I wanna see what its like! To belong somewhere and do something thats worth doing. You know what I mean? Power is one thing but working for it and experiencing are much different"

He studied his friend again. She looked back and wary expression on her face.

Aizen suddenly leaned in very close to her face, and stayed there. Her eyes lowered to look away from him. Being this close to him wasnt new but it wasnt welcome either. He retreated back slowly his eyebrows pulled together. She sighed "Why do you always have to do that, Sosuke?"

"Do what?" He seemed deep in thought.

"Look at me like I'm... Some kind of insect or toy"

"What are you talking about?" Aizen turned to look at her and was shocked to see her on the verge of tears. "Katsue? Whats wrong?" He moved closer to her.

"You know whats wrong!" Katsue turned away from him.

"Sue-chan..." Aizen said softly. He had really known all his staring bother her, Katsue interested him in. Honestly she just had a nice face to look at. "I'm... Sorry, I didnt know you felt this way. If I never have to look at you again to regain you trust, I wont"

"No... Just why are you doing it? Its weird, I dont like it!" Katsue growled and slowly wiped her eyes, until she felt a pair of stronger arms wrap around her shoulders and a voice tell her to calm down. She sighed and relaxed into him staring at the river in front of them. She knew he was doing the same thing.

Aizen slowly released Katsue and looked down at her.

"We better get back to class" He smiled.

"Yeah" She gave him a big grin back.

*********During The Turn Back The Pendulum Arc*********

"Wow. All these years and you still cant take a joke" Yoruichi laughed.

"Whatever. You just cant make a funny one" came Katsue's reply. The two were headed to the Captains meeting. Katsue wore the squad 10 haori with long sleeves but its length stopped at her lower back. Her hair had changed to add shaggy blue bangs to the left. The head band and ponytails were still at attention.

"Oh. Such strong words for a newbie" Yoruichi continued to joke. She ruffled the younger woman's hair.

"I'm not a newbie!" Katsue insisted but then smiled "Oi after this can we get something to eat. I'm starved"

"Haha just make sure you dont eat all the fruit again, Yamamoto's going find you one day" The purpled haired woman warned.

"Fine, you just dont eat everything else" Katsue teased.

"Shihouin-tachiou! Hara-chan! How are you ladies today?" Shinji Hirako called as he walked up to the woman. His pure white top teeth on full display.

"Hello Shinji" Yoruichi greeted turning to face him.

Katsue rolled her eyes at him "Hara-_tachiou_!" she demanded.

"Not in my book" Shinji ruffled the younger captains hair.

"If one more person touches my-!" Katsue started to say.

"Katsue-tachiou! How are you?" Urahara played with her hair. Earning him a quick kick to the stomach. "Hey! What was that for?" looking up slowly at the newest captain, who stood pouting next to him.

"I'm not a kid! I'm _so_ not that much younger than any of you" She paused and looked at Shinji "Except you"

Shinji sweatdropped and walked into the meeting. The other captains followed and Urahara told them they could go for tea later. But before she walked in, Katsue caught sight of Aizen watching her and rolled her eyes.

He simply kept watching. A genuine smile on his face. But still he didnt know, that he was not the only one watching her.

**And cut! I hope you liked this story. Its time line doesnt make much sense but its still good right? Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Sosuke?" Katsue called walking around the fifth division _again_. Seated officers stopped to bow toward her and she asked if they knew where Lieutenant Aizen was. All of them nervously shook their heads and hurried off.

She continued walking. Goodness it was easy getting mixed up in someone else's division! Katsue was starting to get annoyed. "Sosuke!" she called. Then she spotted a living quarter that looked big enough to look like it belonged to a lieutenant. She happily walked over to the door and slid it open.

"Sosuke! I've been looking all over-" Katsue stopped mid sentence when she looked at whose room she'd entered. Shinji Hirako stood bare chested looking back at her. His captain haori laid on his bed along with the other upper garments he wore. Jazz music from the World of the Living played softly.

"Hara-chan, how nice of you to stop by!" He grinned. She started to blush. "Care for a dance?"

"U-Uh no thanks Hirako-tachiou" She played with the hilt of Hakuchūmu (_Daydream_), that hung at her waist. "I was actually looking for Sosuke..."

"Ah, of course you were" The older captain sat on the bed and started to brush his long blonde hair "Ya know, you sure have been distracting him from his work lately..." Was he scolding her like some child?

Katsue regained her confidence. "Well, hes getting it done right- And would you put some clothes on!"

She demanded.

"What? Haven't you ever seen Aizen without his shirt on?" Shinji laughed at the innocent captain.

"Thats none of your business" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Have you seen him or what?"

"Hmm, I do believe he's in a lieutenant meeting" Shinji stated obviously.

"Oh...Well that makes sense..." She knew she sounded incredibly dumb. Of course there was a meeting!

"But theres something I want to ask you Hara-chan" Shinji was suddenly serious.

"Hai?" She was still blushing.

"...Dont you wonder what Aizen look at you like that for?" All playfulness was gone.

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes. Katsue had slightly wondered before if others took notice of Aizen's behavior toward her but never went very far with it. She's grown use to all the analyzing and questions he asked her. And it didnt matter what others took it as.

Before she could respond he spoke again. "Dont think I dont have a clue of what he thinks. I'm sure you've noticed it in his eyes as well"

"...His eyes. I really like his eyes and theres nothing wrong with them" Katsue told Shinji. "Now if you dont mind I'd like to go look _into _his eyes" She could handle anything Sosuke threw at her. She was captain of the tenth squad for crying out loud! Plus Sosuke would never do anything to harm her.

"Just take care of yourself" Shinji called to her as she backed away.

Katsue sighed and turned. Her face was surrounded by fabric and she could feel something warm on her forehead. Arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders.

"Hello, Katsue-tachiou" Urahara greeted her. She pushed him away and gasped for air.  
"Whoops, sorry about that"

"Do you think you could warn me next time? Jeez" She straightened her clothes. "Were you just following me?"

"Yep! Watching you find your way around the fifth division was quite a show" He smiled down at her.

"I was looking for Sosuke" She pleaded.

"I heard" His face was smirking now.

"It's not my fault this place is made up like a big puzzle. The tenth division makes perfect sense" She stuck her tongue at him and began leaving.

"Hey, sorry, I didnt mean to embarrass you" Urahara said behind her. The tone of his voice made her turn to stare at him. His eyes met hers.

"Uh...Its okay?" Katsue tried. The regular Kisuke returned. "...Anyway I have to go. I gotta find something to do to pass the time"

"Hmm...I'll come with you" Urahara decided. Moving to walk alongside Katsue.

The captain grunted and kept walking until she got to the river, she and Sosuke would often relax at. She sat down in her usual spot, while Kisuke sat where Aizen would naturally be seated, close to herself.

"Why do you come all the way out here?" He asked.

"Cuz its calming and peaceful here. Plus look at all the stuff thats around" Katsue motioned to the trees and wild flowers. Then pointed to the water "That is enough for me to stare at all day and not get bored"

Kisuke seemed to be thinking about this. "Hey, have you heard about Hikifune-tachiou?" he asked quietly.

Katsue shook her head in confusion. Actually she'd been kind of busy lately and skipped the last Captain meeting... But how would Kisuke know anything about a captains' affair?

"She got promoted into..." Kisuke stopped talking and looked over his shoulder. As did the captain.

Junkia Kako hurried to her captains side. Her wavy shoulder length raven hair framed her tan face and wide green eyes. Junrika was 5 years older and a little taller than Katsue and the two were often the butt of captain/vice captain jokes but neither minded. The vice captain had always been loyal to Katsue regardless. They shared many things in common except Junkia didnt like fruit, instead she'd rather have veggies.

The two had met when Katsue had finished the Academy and been made a captain. Through they had barley met, the two struck up a friendship and spent a lot of time together. Junkia was more or less the only person who knew how Katsue felt about Aizen. Once in awhile Katsue thought of her as an older sister despite being her captain.

"Junkia? Whats wrong?" Katsue asked when the raven haired lady reached them.

"Captain, I- Er...Am I interrupting something?" She asked, taking in that it wasnt Sosuke who sat next to her captain.

"No, I was just trying to pass time until Sosuke got out of a meeting" Katsue assured her and stood. "Which must be over if your here"

Junrika nodded. "Anyway, I came because I heard you got lost around the fifth division..."

Urahara burst out laughing. "Sh-she did!"

Katsue scowled and stormed away, with Junkia following. "Shut it, Kisuke!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Contains spoilers **_**sorta**_**! Be careful! Enjoy please.**

"Its about time I found you!" Katsue called when Aizen was in sight. She and Junkia were still in the 5th division.

He turned with a smile. "Katsue-tachiou, Junkia-fukutachiou, what seems to be the matter?" He looked down at the blue haired girl.

"Hello, Aizen-fukutachiou" Junkia said politely.

"Dont, _Katsue-tachiou_, me" the Captain told him. "I'm sure you heard me calling for you"

"I certainly did" He held back his laughter as best as he could. "I'm sorry, I couldnt answer because I was in a meeting"

"Whatever, I just wanted to know if we're still going to the World of the Living tomorrow"

"Of course. Would I break my promise to you?" He grinned at her.

"Course not"

"Good" He studied her gray eyes intensely. "Is something the matter?" His voice held a knowing tone.

"No, why?" She lied lightly. To be honest, she wanted him to take off those damn glasses. The things Kisuke and Shinji has asked and told her, were reappearing in her head. But she couldnt tell Sosuke that, he'd be jealous. Plus it wasnt like she _suspected_ anything from him, right?

"Your eyes look clouded...and sad" He grabbed her hand softly. "Are you sure you're okay, Sue?"

She tightened her grip on his hand, when he played on his nickname for her. "Yes"

He leaned down to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

Katsue melted and hugged him back. "Sosuke..." she muttered. They stayed embraced until Junkia cleared her throat.

"We _do_ have work to do today" She reminded her captain.

"I know, I know" Katsue sighed. She slowly moved away from Aizen. "I'll talk to you later" She promised him. He nodded and pecked her on the cheek, much to Katsue's embarrassment.

They all waved and Katsue and Junkia started on her way to the Tenth Division. "How much do you like Aizen-fukutachiou?" Junkia asked.

"I guess you could say a lot..." She blushed.

"Dont you think your a _bit_ too young?"

"We're 3 years apart. Its just because your older than both of us" Katsue protested.

"Maybe. But I dont want to see you get hurt" Junkia looked at her seriously. "And falling for something and not knowing if your going to be caught is a very common-"

"JUNKIA! _Why do you keep letting Lisa talk to you about love_?" Katsue turned to face her snickering vice captain.

At the mention of her name, Lisa Yadomaru, pranced over to the two of them with a smile on her face. "Did I just hear my name?"

"Yes. Why are you teaching my vice-captain life lessons?" Katsue crossed her arms.

"I could explain that" A voice came. Katsue turned, then sweatdropped. Shunsui Kyoraku bounced over to stand next to his lieutenant. "Since you and Aizen-fukutachiou seem to be getting so serious, I thought-"

"Right there is where you went wrong" Katsue told him. The vice captains giggled.

The Captain of the Eighth Squad rolled his eyes in an easy fashion, completely ignoring the young captain. "I should help you out as much as I can, especially since I'm so well experienced" -Shunsui winked at her- "I wanted to help"

Katsue couldnt ignore the humor in the older captains eyes, she smiled. "Well thanks for the help but I'm sure we'll be okay"

She looked to her left and saw Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Soifon coming around the corner laughing. She smiled and waved them over.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sue, are you ready yet?" Aizen inquired as he poked his head through the door of Katsue's room. He glanced a look around it.

One wall was completely covered with random pictures of people and places around Soul Society. He bet Katsue could tell a story about each one. But to his satisfaction he could see several of either him or the both of them dominating the center. Others who ranked high were Yoruichi, Soifon, and Kisuke. He frowned at that last name.

"Whats the matter?"

He turned to see the blue haired girl looking at him with question in her eyes. "Nothing" He adjusted his glasses.

"Sosuke- you were frowning just now!" Katsue put her hands on her hips and cocked her head.

"I was not" Aizen smiled at her, and watched as her concern started to fade. "Are you ready?" He asked again.

"Yes" She'd changed out of her robes, into a bright shirt and knee shorts. Aizen himself wore a collared shirt and blue jeans.

"You look very nice, but then again you always do..." Aizen mused as he reached for a blue pigtail. He smoothed the silky hair in his hands.

"Thanks. You too." She granted him one of her best smiles and took the hand that was playing with her hair. "Lets go"

******Word of the Living******

The couple strolled slowly down the sidewalk of the busy town. It was a bright spring day and everyone seemed to want to get out of their houses for a change.

People would sometimes take a second look at Katsue, due to her unusual hair color, some with confusion, others with jealousy. Katsue did her best to ignore them. But when she and Aizen were sitting in an ice cream shop, minding their own business, and a group of girls _accidentally _dropped a cone in her lap, she had to act.

"Oops!" The leader said, as the bubblegum cone fell onto Katsue's shorts. "_Guess it slipped_" She was wearing a phoney smile.

Katsue might have shrugged it off and settled with using a bunch of napkins to clean herself off with, if she hadnt heard one of the girls say _at least it matches her hair_. That was the last straw. Before they knew it all the girls had a heaping of cookie 'n' cream smothered into their blouses.

Aizen couldnt believe what Misaki had done. He knew they were suppose to blend in and it was hard for her, but she'd broken the rules and that was something new for her. And to top it off she grabbed his very own ice cream as well and hurled it at the girls.

Enough was enough, Aizen hurried to grab Katsue and rush them both from the shop before the owner caught up with them.

He kept them moving until the had gotten to a park, where Katsue was sure to calm down. He stopped by a tree and turned to face her. "Katsue?" Aizen raised his eyes brows at her.

Katsue avoided his eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"

"What happen back there? You, of all people, lost it" Aizen tried to catch her eyes.

"I dont know! Why do I always have to be calm and happy?" She stomped her foot and turned completely from him.

"Are you saying your unhappy?" Aizen tried to hide the tint of sadness in his voice.

"No..." Katsue softened. "I just wanted today to go well...and they ruined it" She glanced down at the stain on her pants.

Aizen's eyes widened "Thats what your so upset about?" He watched Katsue nod "Sue...you think I care about what they think. I think your hair is beautiful just like the rest of you" He stepped closer to the captain and wrapped his arms around her waist. He let his cheek rest on top of her head.

"Sosuke..." Katsue wiggled in his arms to face him and hugged him back. "I-I'm sorry"

"Dont be"

Katsue softly kissed him on his neck. Trying to show him the feelings, he was always giving her. "I love you, Sosuke" She whispered just in his ear, hugging him closer.

Aizen stiffened in her arms. He stopped breathing. He removed his arms from around her and stepped back to look into her eyes.

Katsue looked up at him in panic. He just stared back at her, frozen. Someone love him...

"Sosuke?" Katsue asked slowly. "Did-did you hear me?"

His eyes slowly lowered back to normal. He looked at the scared girl up and down. "Yes" He gathered her in his arms once again. "I-I love-love you, too"

Katsue pushed him away suddenly. She back up several steps. She spoke to him "Say it all together!" She demanded.

"I love y-you" Damn. Why couldnt he just say it?

"I cant hear you" She put her hands on her hips.

"I love you, Katsue" He'd said it!

"Still cant hear you" She backed up even further.

"I said: I love you" Aizen was getting annoyed as well.

"What?" Katsue was just messing with Sosuke now.

"I said: I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Aizen ran forward and kissed her fully on the lips. People who were at the park stopped and gasped at the sudden outburst. Some shielded their childrens eyes.

Katsue started laughing during the kiss and Aizen let her go. "Wow-and you were shocked at me"

"I couldnt help it, you were driving me crazy" Aizen mumbled.

"I know, sorry" She looked at him as innocently as possible and was greeted by another hungry kiss. Again she burst out laughing in the middle of it. "Sosuke!"

He simply moved to kissing her on her neck, while she continued giggling.

"Looks like you missed your chance, Kisuke" Yoruichi laughed from where she was sitting in a tree, looking over at the couple.

"Dont sound so sure of yourself" Kisuke replied. He tried not to let the scene before him, get under his skin. Katsue would wise up to Aizen, and leave him soon enough.

"You sure sound kind of nervous though" Soifon had her back to both of them but turned to look at Kisuke with satisfaction in her eyes.

"And you sure sound kind of jealous, Soifon" Yoruichi joked. Soifon scowled and turned back around.

Kisuke let out a chuckle and said "Even if she doesnt end up leaving him, she'll still be happy right?"

"Thats the spirit!" The purple haired woman jumped down and turned to her old friend. "Thats all that matters. And that shes safe."

"She'll be safer with _me_" Kisuke let the jealously shine through in his voice.

"You dont know that" Soifon said.

"Well she'll be happier" Kisuke insisted.

"She looks pretty happy right there" Soifon looked over at Katsue and Aizen, who'd finally fallen on the ground laughing and rolling around together.

Kisuke almost ran to break them up. He breathed in and out. "Just you wait. I'll show her how things could be between us"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I dont own Bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to get this up! But please enjoy. I worked hard on it.**

What was she doing? Here, Captain of the 10th division, Katsue Hara was pacing back and forth in her room. She was straightening things that were perfectly tidy. She glanced at the clock. _I only have 10 minutes!_ She fiddled with her hands.

Aizen had sent a hell butterfly to her, asking her to meet him that night for dinner and _alone_ time. But the thing was, they weren't really going to be alone. They were finally going honestly public with their relationship. Sure, they would sometimes hug and hold hands but nothing serious while others could see. But this was a good thing right? It meant Sosuke really liked her. Katsue smiled to herself, what was the problem? Who cares who knew? The only thing that mattered was her Sosuke.

Katsue took a quick look in the mirror. She'd removed her ponytails for the night and let her head band hold her straight blue hair from her face. Katsue had also taken off her captains haori, leaving her looking just like any other member of the 13. She made sure the lip gloss Yoruichi had given her was perfect.

"Well, what do we have here?" A cheery voice asked Katsue. The captain turned. Junkia smiled at her.

"What does it look like?" Katsue said, returning the smile. "I have a date"

"Oh, really?" Junkia sat on her captains bed and crossed her legs. "Where's Aizen-fukutachiou taking you?"

"That new place that opened near the 8th squad"

"Oh that place is good!" Junkia laughed. "Try the rice cakes with some soy sauce. I had it last week-"

Katsue turned to her vice captain with a grin on her face. "Who'd you go with?" She demanded.

Junkia looked at her captain with wide eyes. "W-what?"

Katsue didnt miss the blush on the older woman's' face. "I asked you to tell me, who you went with to that new restaurant" The blush deepened. "Kako-san! Dont tell me it was Rose!"

About a month ago Junkia had told Katsue about her minor crush on the 3rd Captain. He'd been helping her with her Zanpaktou, _Dansutāgetto (Dancing target)_, because his and hers were similar in some ways. Katsue knew her vice captain was perfectly fine with her weapon, so she had suspected she had other intentions. But Junkia was usually so shy with her actions, she wondered how she got Rose to ask her to lunch. "Why didnt ya tell me!" Katsue started to pout.

Junkia smiled shyly. "Well it was after one of our lessons... it just sort of happened"

"Tell me everything!" Katsue sat down on her own bed, eager to hear the gossip.

"I'm sorry, Hara-tachiou but aren't you going to be late for your own date?"

Katsue turned to look at her clock. She was _15_ minutes late! Katsue hurried to make sure she looked okay, then hurried to get to Sosuke. "Make sure ya shut the door!" Katsue ran out of the room leaving her door wide open.

Katsue flash stepped to the restaurant where she was meeting Sosuke. Inside it was a traditional Japanese place, but with modern music playing. It was a pretty nice place, with _lots_ of shinigami dining in it. Katsue searched for where Sosuke was waiting for her. But instead of seeing the 5th squad vice captain staring at her, it was Kisuke Urahara. And he was wearing a _captain haori_.

Katsue approached him dumbly. "Kisuke-san? Whacha doing here?"

The blonde haired young man smiled up to her. "What do you mean? Were suppose to be having dinner"

Katsue stared at him in shock. She thought back to the hell butterfly...there had been no name on it! She'd just assumed it was from Aizen! But then who else would ask her to dinner? It wasn't like she'd ever even consider anyone else, especially a friend like Kisuke...

"Wont you have a seat?" Kisuke asked her. "People are starting the stare"

Katsue turned to glare at some of the people who were wondering why she was just standing around. Katsue sat.

"Well, why did _you_ ask me to dinner?" Katsue asked. The seats were too close together. She scooted a little farther from the grinning man.

"Isnt it obvious?" Urahara motioned to his new haori, indicating his newly earned rank. "Cant captains celebrate good news together?"

Katsue broke into a smile, all confusion melting away. "Congrats Kisuke-san! Uh, I mean Urahara-tachiou" Katsue patted her friend on his back. "Are Yoruichi-tachiou and Hiyori-san coming too?" Katsue looked around for her other friends to arrive.

"Actually they couldn't make it tonight" Kisuke told her. Just then the a waiter came to take their order and Katsue asked for what Junkia had recommended. Kisuke asked for the same.

"Oh, okay" Katsue settled into her seat. "How'd you do on the captains exam?"

The night continued with laughs and soy sauce. Kisuke told her how he'd impressed his examiners and how he was adjusting to his new squad.

"A science lab? I think Sosuke would like that sorta thing too" Katsue mused.

Kisuke was silent for a beat. "Well, hes welcome anytime he likes. And you too"

"Thanks" Maybe it was the rice cakes and the ice cream Kisuke had bought, but had she moved closer to Kisuke? "Me and him can visit there together" Katsue said.

"You'll only go if he goes with you?"

"No, I can go by myself too. I dont _need_ Sosuke with me"

"Then why dont you?"

"I will, I just _want_ Sosuke to come with me" Katsue answered the newest captain. "I just _want_ Sosuke"

"You can want other things too, ya know" Kisuke looked into the blue haired captains eyes. "Or...other people..." Kisuke let his suggestion hang. They stared at each other in silence. Katsue's eyes widened at the placement of her long time friends words.

The surprise visits. The smile. The dinner. Everything was so that he could tell her how he...felt?

"Kisuke-tachiou..." Katsue whispered. Her gray eyes widened even more when she saw felt his hand on hers.

"You can call me Kisuke-san as long as you want" Kisuke's face held nothing but confidence. His grin changed into a actual smile. "I hope this isn't throwing you off in any way..."

"No. I mean yeah it is. B-but not because-like! Uh... Kisuke..." Katsue was completely tongue tied, and that was so unlike her. She always knew the right things to say.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Kisuke asked. His voice let her know it was all up to her.

"No. But I mean not like this! I'm not sure what to say. I want us to be close but I'm not sure if we should be like this" Katsue tried explaining.

"But you are considering him"

Katsue's heart skipped a beat. That voice... she turned to see Sosuke looking down at her. She'd never seen that kind of look in his eyes. Hurt. And the way he spoke, it was a statement not a question.

"S-Sosuke?" Katsue said, her voice was strained. She stood as quickly as she could and tried to reach out to him, but he moved out of reach. "Sosuke, please!" The whole restaurant had given them their attention now, a captain and vice captain both fighting over another captain? This would cause further issues when it got out, but Katsue couldn't worry about that right now.

"Katsue. You have nothing to explain. I understand perfectly what has happened" And with that Aizen turned to leave. He was stepping out of the restaurant before Katsue had mind enough to follow him.

"Dont go" Kisuke told her, grabbing her hand. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "You dont have to, you can stay with me"

"But I want to. I'm so sorry, Kisuke" Katsue said, yeah tears were coming. She shook her hand free and started to chase after Aizen, leaving Kisuke by himself.

**Hey guys guess what? I want you to review! Please, please, PLEASE! Thanks. More coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sosuke! P-please just wait for a second and let me explain!" Katsue begged. She had followed Aizen right to the outside of his barracks. He hadn't even turned around to face her the whole time. Katsue's chest just kept get tighter. She'd never seen Aizen act like this, when had he'd left his calm and confident stature behind? And everyone thought Katsue was a firecracker. It wasnt like that was the first time a boy had asked her to dinner, and that had been a close friend of hers. Surely he understood that she didnt feel that way toward Kisuke.

"Hey!" She called with a little more anger in her voice. Aizen was just about to walk into his room, "What is up with you all of a sudden?" She was standing about ten feet from him.

"What are you talking about, Katsue" Aizen said, his room door was already open but he paused. "And please try to stay calm, some of my squad members are sleeping"

Katsue hated the tone in his voice. Like she was the one acting up. "I'm a Captain. I can be as loud as I want" Even as she said it, she got quieter. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Katsue, what on earth makes you think I'm mad at you?" Aizen slowly turned to look at the young girl. His eyes couldn't be read.

"Well I dunno. Maybe storming away from the restaurant... Acting like you couldn't hear me calling for you... And having the nerve to ask why I think you're mad at me!" The edge in Katsue voice was growing stronger. "If all that isn't _mad_ then I dont know what is"

"None of that meant I was angry with you. I walked away because you were having dinner with a friend. I didnt turn around because I knew if I did, you would find a way to pick a fight" His calm demeanor was back with a vengeance. He adjusted his glasses.

"Thats not true. If it was, you wouldn't have said _but you are considering him_. Dont try to lie to me, Sosuke" She marched right up to him and removed his glasses as fast as she could. She looked him straight in the eyes. "You may think you know more about me then I know about you. But ya really dont. I can read you just as easily..." The young captain could feel herself giving up her argument.

But Aizen remained unmoved. "I'm well aware of that. Its getting late, go home and relax" Without his glasses on, his hair fell a little bit into his face, still slightly hiding his eyes from Katsue.

"Is that all you can really say?"

"What else do you want to hear?"

"I dont know-anything but just that!" Katsue wanted to hear what was going on in his mind. "Of all times to open up, now is the time!"

"Katsue... You barely know what your saying. We hit one rock in the road and you start to lose it" Aizen placed a hand on her shoulder. In a friendly manner. "Just go back to your squad and rest. Your members are probably worried about you"

"I'll go back as soon as we figure this out-" Katsue tried.

"No, no, no. _We_ are fine. I already told you, I'm not mad, I love you. You can go now" Aizen told her.

Still Katsue hesitated. "Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I'm not. I simply think its best if you go back to your division and get some rest. I'm looking out for you" He told her. Aizen reached down and gently took his glasses back from the Captain. "I'm going to do the same"

"This just doesn't feel right, Sosuke! Usually, you would be hugging me right now, or something. Is this how you are when your _not_ upset?"

Aizen shrugged. "Maybe so. But I really am not upset over a single thing that happen tonight. In fact, if you really care, it made me feel better to know you have no feelings for Urahara-tachiou"

"Really?" Katsue smiled finally.

"Yes honestly. But I have a question for you"

"What?"

"You would do anything for me? Anything?" Aizen looked her straight in her eyes.

The whole environment suddenly changed. Instead of the worriment and/or anger Katsue felt better. Having him question her the way she use to had relaxed her nerves a little bit and now she could think straight. And it meant Sosuke was back to normal. A question, he always asked her questions.

All Katsue could do was nod. Those brown eyes... How could she ever want anyone besides Sosuke? She stood still as he kissed her forehead and removed his hand from her face.

"That's all I want from you. The fact that you love me enough to do anything I ask. That's good. I love you, Katsue" Aizen hugged her tightly.

"I really would..." She laid her head on his chest and glanced up at the sky, it was getting late. "Well, maybe it is time to go" She looked up at Sosuke.

"You can stay here for the night, if you'd like" Aizen offered.

"Sure. Ya know... I've never actually seen your barracks" Katsue pondered out loud. Aizen chuckled and guided her into his room.

"Well, I hope you like it"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heres another one! This one doesnt contain any spoilers. Just a whole bunch of sweetness. Enjoy!**

Katsue stretched as she sat up. She glanced around Sosuke's room again. It was pretty simple, a dresser with a mirror, a love seat, small desk with an ink pen for his writings, and the simple futon she had slept on. Sosuke had slept on the couch, being the gentlemen he was.

She smiled at his embarrassment when she asked if he wanted to sleep on the futon with her. _"Not that I wouldnt enjoy such a thing... But, I dont think theres enough room for the both of us"_ He'd said.

Katsue stood up and found a note from Sosuke on the dresser:

_Went out with Hirako-tachiou. Please stay as long as you wish._

_-Sosuke_

Goodness, he could've woken her up! It was already noon. Annoyed, Katsue looked at what else was on Aizen's dresser. A couple pictures of herself and the 5th squad symbol, regular things. Katsue sighed and decided to leave.

As the young captain exited Sosuke's room, she was met with some questionable looks. She found it strange, then she realized, they'd all heard about what had happen last night! Oh goodie, how was she going to fix this mess? First things first, say sorry to Kisuke again.

She stopped by her own division to check up on things with Junkia and pick up her haori. She had to wait a bit because Nanao-chan wanted to show her the new book Lisa was going to read to her. Then she was off to the 12 division.

"Kisuke!" Katsue yelled as she wondered the division. Were all the other Gotei 13 squads so confusing? This time she was not walking into any rooms, whatsoever, until she knew whose it was. "Urahara-tachiou!" He was going to have to come out to her.

Hiyori suddenly appeared before the yelling captain, her hands on her hips, with a grin. "Why don't you ask where he is, instead out blowing the place up?"

"Why don't you tell me where he is, before I blow _you_ up?" Katsue asked, smiling back at the smaller girl.

"Hes over there. But hes been working a lot on the lab stuff-so dont bother him too much" Hiyori motioned toward a room dismissively.

"Glad to see you care about him" Katsue started toward the room.

"Glad to hear you dont" Hiyori turned to give Katsue a sly look. Then she flashed stepped away.

"Ha. Very funny, Hiyori-san..." Katsue reached the door and opened it slowly, smelly air flew from it and she coughed. "Kisuke?" She asked when she had caught her breath. She peered into the room and found the man sound asleep over his desk. There were papers _everywhere_.

The captain walked in and nudged him softly with her hand. "Kisuke..." She nudged a little harder. "... Ya gonna wake up?" No answer. Guess not. She sighed and decided to try again later on. She was in the door way when she heard the young man stand up.

She turned to see him stretch and rub his eyes. He smiled slowly to her.

"I'm sorry. I pulled an all nighter" He apologized.

"That's okay. Actually I'm here to talk about last night, if you dont mind..." Katsue eased into the situation.

"Okay" The blonde headed man sat down in his chair and looked up at the girl. "Let's talk about it"

Katsue glanced around the room before starting. There were the papers, test tubes, then dirty lab coats and to top it all off, it smelled like all his experiments had eaten themselves, then thrown themselves back up. Kisuke himself looked tired, there were purple bags under his eyes.

"Uh, well, last night I didn't know what to think. I mean I dont think I've ever looked at you like that before. And I dont want to lose your _friendship_ over something so childish..." Katsue leaned on the doorway, halfway trying to get fresh air.

"So, dont lose my friendship" Kisuke said simply, his tired smile still on his lips.

"Its not that I dont like you. I think your really cool and smart and stuff but-"

"Do you think I'm handsome?" Kisuke asked suddenly.

Oh yay, he was waking up. "Well... In a way, yeah" Katsue rolled her eyes.

"And you think I'm funny and nice to you? And you trust me with a lot?" Kisuke leaned back in his chair, there was laughter in his voice now.

"I guess so..." Katsue stared at him. Where was he going with this?

Kisuke looked at her for a minute. Then he stood slowly and walked over to her, using his body to trap her against the doorway. He didn't miss her blush.

"One last question. Do you think I'm a man?"

Katsue sighed. He was looking at her the same way he had that last night. With nothing more than honesty. "Yes, Kisuke. I do think your a man" She crossed her arms over he chest.

"Okay. That's all we needed to talk about. The thing is..." The young man went back to his chair. "... You think all the same things about Aizen-fukutachiou" He laughed.

Katsue's jaw dropped. So that's what he wanted to hear! That he and Sosuke were on the same level."Whoa, whoa, whoa. I do but-not the same way!"

"What makes them any different? Actually, I dont even care. The fact still remains" Kisuke settled back on his desk for another nap. Then he looked back at her. "Don't look so worried"

"I'm aint worried about anythin" Katsue mumbled. She glared at the floor.

"I'm not saying, I'm still going after you. It's a possibility though, just not right now. If anything I have to be patient, until you come to me. Which is likely by the way" Kisuke smiled and closed his eyes, resting his head on his folded arms. "You truly are a great friend though. Coming all the way out here to say sorry, getting lost..."

"I am _so_ outta here!" Katsue stormed away, slamming the door on Kisuke's quiet laughter. She looked around the 12th squad. Even that annoyed her.

She jumped her way back to her own office and sat down at her desk. Since the young captain had been gone lately, the paperwork had piled up. She started making her way through it as fast as possible, trying not to thing of the things that had happen recently.

But it pretty much came down to acouple things: 1- Stay with Sosuke and hope that Kisuke understood. 2- Leave Sosuke for Kisuke and hope he wouldnt hate her forever. 3-Leave both of them and live her life sad and lonely. 4-Think on her toes and see where things end up!

The problem with number 2, was that the captain could never be so shallow and do that. She was already in love with Sosuke, and she didn't appreciate Kisuke ruining it.

Number 3 was out because, she doubted she could dump Sosuke without a legitimate reason, and sad and lonely didn't sound very inviting.

So the blue headed girl decided on a combo of 1 and 4; Stay with Sosuke and see where all this took her! She did love Kisuke, but not the way she was in love with Sosuke. Not many things could change her mind either, so this was the plan that Katsue was going with.

Hours later, she finished her paperwork just as Aizen peeked through her door. Katsue smiled as he made his way to her desk. She stood and walked to the front of her desk and sat down on it. "Ya know, I love you right?"

"I sure do" He closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly. "And I love you even more"

"No, I love you more" The girl laughed.

"No, I do"

"I do!"

"I really do..."

"Nope. I really _really_ do" Katsue pulled back to kiss him, but when she leaned in, she wasn't met with his lips. She opened her eyes and looked at him curiously.

"Close your eyes" Aizen told her. Katsue obeyed after a second. Aizen reached into his robes and pulled out a small rectangular box. "Open them" He watched Katsue's eyes grow big with shock and excitement.

"For me?" Katsue asked dumbly. Duh! Who else would it be for?

"Open it" Aizen commanded. He had the most handsome smile, Katsue had ever seen, on his lips.

Katsue slowly reached for the box. When she opened it, inside was a silver necklace with the Japanese character _River _hanging from it. It was so beautiful shaped, the material so well crafted. Katsue's jaw dropped for the second time that day.

"Happy one year anniversary, my Sue-_koi_" Sosuke caught her eye.

"S-Sosuke..." Katsue whispered as tears came to her eyes. Oh, so now she was going to start crying? Great, just great!

Aizen took this as time to put the necklace around the captains neck. After he fastened it, he stood back to look at her. "You are so beautiful..." He kissed her on the forehead and hugged her. Katsue let herself softly cry into his robes. "Whats wrong?" He asked softly, pulling at her face to look at him.

"I had no idea it was so close. I'm j-just so happy" Katsue explained. "I love you"

"Ah. Its okay Sue-chan. I'm always going to be with you, until the day you dont want me" Aizen told her.

"That's not gonna happen, Sosuke-_koi_..." Katsue tried making her breathing even again, then she continued. "Nope, not ever. Thank you. Happy anniversary"

"It was no problem" The man told her. Katsue nodded into his chest. "I love you. Now clean up. Were spending the rest of the day together, and going to dinner"

He released the captain and she wiped her eyes. "Okay. And by the way, _River_ was the best choice ever" Katsue laughed.

"Why, thank you" Aizen told her he would be back in an hour, then he left.

The bluenette sat down on her desk and thought for a couple moments. Then she smiled and left to fix herself up.

**A/N: Review! Please? By the way, 1 year in Soul Society is like 100 years in human time. But it doesnt feel like it to them. But anyway, REVIEW! More coming super soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I dont own bleach or anything related to it! Heres another one. I'm on spring break so I can write more often, so keep reviewing! May contain Spoilers.**

_**9 years have passed. Katsue Hara and Sosuke Aizen have continued their relationship. Kisuke Urahara has decided that he and Katsue should remain good friends and gave her his blessings, much to Katsue's relief. Things have been pretty good in Soul Society, until recently when some shocking discoveries were made.**_

The blue haired captain walked around Seireitei with her vice captain following. Actually Katsue didn't know where she was, but she wouldnt tell Junkia that.

"Um, Tachiou, we've been at this for an hour now..." Junkia laughed nervously. She knew the young girl would never admit to being lost anywhere.

Katsue smiled back at her fukutachiou. "Well..." She started then she saw Shinji and Sosuke up ahead. "I was just coming to see Aizen!" The girl walked quickly over to the other captain/vice captain.

"Hi!" Katsue said. "Hello, Hirako-tachiou"

"Sue-chan" The brown headed man played with her hair then hugged her.

"Hello, Hara-chan" Shinji smiled at her with his top teeth.

Katsue's arms dropped from around Sosuke and she turned her glare at the blonde man. "Hara-_tachiou_ for you!"

"Like I always say, not in my book" Shinji showed even more teeth. Just then, Junkia caught up with her captain. "Good afternoon, Kako-fukutachiou"

"Same to you, Hirako-tachiou, Aizen-fukutachiou" She bowed to both men.

"How come _she_ gets _her_ honorific?" Katsue's jaw dropped.

"She's older than you" Shinji gave an uninterested answer.

"Baka! That's is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I'm the Captain of squad Ten and-!"

"And you still dont know how to act!" The harsh voice of Hiyori sounded to everyone's ears.

Katsue started to tell her off, but Shinji beat her to it. "Shut up, Hiyori!" The two of them engaged in a childish argument.

Kisuke walked up to the group with an easy smile. "Hello, everyone"

"Okay, great. Everyone is here, lets have a party" Katsue said with sarcasm.

"Whats wrong?" Kisuke asked.

"Oh, nothing" Katsue snapped.

"Tachiou?" Junkia asked softly. She pulled Katsue away from the group and the two of them shared a fit of whispers.

"So, Urahara-tachiou, have you heard about the 9th division?" Sosuke asked.

"No, what's happening?" Kisuke turned to the vice captain.

"There's been a bunch of strange deaths up in Rukongai. Seems ta me like somethin's goin on. But the 9th squad has been sent ta handle it" Shinji told Kisuke when he finished fighting with Hiyori.

"They could've sent us to handle it" Katsue pitched in when she came back to the conversation.

"Oh please. So you could get yourself killed?" Hiyori crossed her arms.

"Don't you talk to me like Shinji!" Katsue told her. If everyone else could be mean, so could she.

A vein popped out on Shinji's head. "What's that suppose ta mean?"

Later that night, Yamamoto called an emergency meeting. It was there that everyone was informed that several members of the 9th division had disappeared. He chose: Lisa Yadomaru, Rose Otoribasji, Love Aikawa, and Hachigen Usho to lead the recovery mission. The group set out immediately.

After she left the meeting, Katsue paced the hallways. There has to be some logical reason, like... She couldn't think of any explanations. But she was almost positive the man she had seen earlier wasn't _her_ Sosuke. She'd been feeling it for a while but it hadn't really stuck out until a couple days ago. Whoever that was, had done some things Sosuke would never do. Like touch her hair _so_ _much_, and actually tell her if she wasnt looking her best.

But what really made it stand out, was that when Katsue asked if she could stay the night with him, he'd responded, _"Sure. I believe there's enough room on my futon for you to fit"_

Katsue decided to get to the bottom of it that instant. Sosuke had some explaining to do! She would follow Sosuke's double and make him tell her where the real one was.

Katsue silently jumped from roof to roof until she saw the Fake Aizen walking around. He'd just had a brief conversation with Shunsui. She crept up behind him and shoved him into a wall, making him drop the things he was carrying.

"Who are you?" She asked and when she got no answer but a frightened look she asked, "Where is Sosuke Aizen? The real one?" The man just shook his head with fear. She gave up and decided to go searching for him. "Get away from here"

She decided to go by the river the two of them would always meet at, he could be there. Whenever she ran off or needed to think, she'd come to the river; and he'd follow after her. Maybe this time she had to follow him. But something was right around there, she could tell. The captain walked further down from the river and further, until she found what she was looking for.

And what the captain stumbled across, made her heart stop.

Lisa, Rose, and the others who had been sent to find the missing squad members were all beaten into unconsciousness. But what shocked her was that each one had, what looked like a hollow mask, slowly forming on their bodies. Katsue hid far enough to see and hear everything, but not close enough to be detected. She pulled her reiatsu down very low. Hiyori, Kensei and Mashiro looked just like hollows too, but more developed.

The girl couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could this sort of thing even be possible? The line between Hollow and Shinigami was unchangeable. No one dared to try to manipulate this, that was highly illegal. Katsue realized she was holding her breath, and quietly gasped for air. It was like some sort of nightmare. There wasn't a way to save them now, was there? And to make things worse, she could see Shinji was changing too.

But to make it the worse it could be, _her_ Sosuke stood grinning down at his very own captain.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here it is again. I've have alot of time to write so I'm going to get chapters up faster. Please Enjoy and Review! Contains Spoilers!**

Katsue didn't move. She didn't make any noise. She wasnt even sure if she had kept breathing or not. She just focused on the scene out in front of her.

"A-Aizen. I gotta admit, I'm not all that surprised" Shinji growled. Half his face and chest were now covered by hollow parts. His breathing was shallow.

Sosuke just looked at him and asked, "You suspected me? I would expect that from you, Hirako-tachiou"

"I always knew you were bad. Somethin about ya... was just trouble and I knew ya shouldn't be trusted" Shinji told him. "Because of that, I made ya my lieutenant. So I could watch ya"

Katsue noticed for the first time, who was standing behind Sosuke. Kaname Tousen of the 9th division. He was a traitor! He had stabbed Kensei in the back, along with the rest of his squad. Plus there was a small lanky kid with silver shaggy hair. He was thin and pale, Katsue was sure she'd seen him around with another small girl before.

"And for that I am thankful, you didn't suspect a thing" Aizen continued.

"I've made it known I suspected ya"

"Yet, you didn't know for the past month... It wasnt me following behind you" Sosuke watched the shock spread over his captains face. Katsue felt her stomach lurch and she held tight against a tree. So she'd been right, that hadn't been him.

"The power of Kyoka Suigetsu is complete hypnosis. This means, control of each of the five senses, I can make you believe anything I wish. If you were as close to me, as the other captains are to their lieutenants, you may have picked up on the differences" Sosuke gave him a small smile. "It was this lack of trust, that made it so easy to fool you. I could have also refused to become your vice captain. But with your cautious ways, it was ideal to carry out my plans"

Katsue's head was spinning. Complete hypnosis? So that could mean it was all a lie. Sosuke had hidden his true ambitions from her, from everybody. All the things they'd shared, the laughs, the tears, the love... All of it was irrelevant to her now!

Sosuke was still talking. "Furthermore, you are to blame for your comrades current predicament"

Shinji let out an angered noise but it was cut off by more hollow white, spilling from his mouth.

Sosuke made a note to study that later and drew his Zanpaktou to finish all of them. No, I cant let him! Katsue started to race out onto the scene but Kisuke and Tessai suddenly appeared. What did they have to do with this? Not Kisuke too!

"Urahara-tachiou, what are you doing here?" Sosuke was playing innocent.

"Nothing important. I was just wondering why the investigation team, is suddenly going through _hollowfication_"

So that's what it is, hollowfication. Katsue should have known it would be something like that. Shinigami were turning into hollows.

"Nice work, Urahara Kisuke. I am behind the disappearances in Rukongai and these early experiments with shinigami/hollow hybrids. I caused my captain and the others to transform" He gave Kisuke a small smile. Well of course! No one else could've done it. Katsue looked at Kisuke's even face.

Sosuke looked around at what was infront of him. Then he turned to _leave _the area. "There's nothing more to do here" The kid and Tousen started to follow.

Katsue then watched as Tessai performed a forbidden Hado #88 _hiryugekizokushintenralho _to try to stop Sosuke and his henchmen. That is one dangerous spell. Before she could stop herself she ran out from her hiding spot and yelled, "Sosuke!" out of fear for him.

The brown haired man she called turned in her direction, with a displeased look on his face. He countered the attack using Bakudo #81 _Danku_. Since when could he do that? He, Tousen and the boy all disappeared from her sight when the two blasts of power collided. There was a blinding light.

Katsue shielded her eyes and then felt herself being carried far away from the whole scene by a figure. She fought at him until he released her, knowing it was the man who'd just betrayed her.

Katsue glared at him and took several steps back. "Get away from me!" She held her arms up as if to push him.

"You dont understand" Sosuke said softly. In the dark she couldn't completely see his face, but his eyes shown through.

"Dont understand what? That you killed people, lied to me, all for your little experiments?" Katsue's voice shook with a mix of anger and sadness. How could he be handling this so calmly?

"I never told you a single lie. When I said I loved you I meant it" He tried explaining.

"Loving me has nothing to do with breaking the law" Katsue though her hands in the air, looking at Sosuke with complete shock. "Why did you want to be a Shinigami?" She demanded.

Sosuke stepped closer to her and put his hands on her shoulder. "To get closer to you"

"Why else?"

"No other reason. To give you everything I can"

"Dont lie to me, Sosuke! You have other intentions" Katsue shook his hands from her body. Her face was a wall.

"To become as powerful as I possibly can. I've almost completed all the power I can gain here and I need more than just this" Sosuke held honesty in his voice.

The girls face fell. She just kept taking deep breaths and looking at him with her grey eyes. She was losing it, she knew, all of this was too much. All the warnings she'd ignored and this is what she got. Oh great!

"I never planned on leaving you" Sosuke continued. "I would have told you everything, soon enough"

"Well, when was soon coming? After you kill all my friends!" The captain yelled. "Why do you need all this power anyway? After you reach the top, you can go anywhere else, Sosuke"

"Theres always places to go. But you need power to get there" Sosuke pulled at the girl and she let him hold her. She had no more fight in her, this was the problem she was going to have to face. "I need power because no one else has it. I need you because no one else can have you"

"But what does all this mean? You want to be a hollow now?"

"This means I'm moving to the next step. What else is there to do when a level is over? No one has stood on top of the worlds. But I will fill the everlasting vacancy. And I want you to be with me" Sosuke tilted the girls head up to look her in the eyes. He saw that she was crying.

"S-Sosuke... Please dont do this..." Katsue held back the tears as much as possible. "You cant do this. Dont ya think others have tried? T-Theres not enough power in all the worlds. No one can overthrow the King-"

"Until I was born" The man interrupted her softly. He kissed her trembling lips until she was calm enough to speak again. He dried her face with his hands.

"I'm begging you. Sosuke, I'm in love with you and I dont want to watch you fall" Katsue told him. Her arms fell from around him.

"Sue... I will not fall. I love you, you will never have to witness such a thing, but will you come with me?" Sosuke asked.

"W-What?"

"I'm not going to stay permanently in Seireitei, not all my plans take place here. We wont leave soon, but we-"

Katsue cut him off. "I'm not going with you" Sosuke looked at her with dark eyes. He didn't say anything as he waited for her to continue. "I'm not dedicating whole life to power. I feel fine with the point I'm at and when I reach the top, I will stay there"

"I'm not asking you to pledge your life. All I want for you is to stay by my side" Sosuke's eyes pleaded with her. This was so strange. Katsue and Sosuke had always naturally listened to each others wishes. It was weird to deny him anything.

Katsue reached up to stroke his face. "As much as I would love that... I wont, not right now. Not for this"

"Dont say that, Sue-chan" Sosuke closed his eyes at her touch.

"I'm always gonna love you, Sosuke. I think one day, after this is all said and done, we can finally be together without power holding us apart" Katsue kissed him softly.

When they separated, Aizen said, "It's not power keeping us apart. When I reach the thrown, I will come to you and ask if you will stand by me, just as you did before"

"And I will look back at the people you destroyed, and the lives you've taken. And the love and trust you gave me and tell you my honest answer" Katsue's breathing was normal again. It was still very dark and she could sense that Kisuke and the others were long gone too.

They embraced again. Holding each other very tightly and remembering the feelings they'd shared for as long as they could remember. Sosuke had one arm around Katsue's back and the other smoothing the blue locks. Both of the girls hands clung gently to the back of Sosuke's robes. They breathed in each others scent.

Katsue stood on her tip toes and kissed Sosuke with as much passion as she could. He kissed back with just as much emotion. What else was there to do? They couldn't get out of this now, it had gone way too far.

"I love you, Katsue. I always will" Sosuke murmured into her ear.

"I'll always love you too, Sosuke" She kissed him on the cheek. Their eyes met, brown and grey. "Goodbye..." They released each other.

With that, the blue haired captain flash stepped as fast as she could, to Yoruichi Shihouin's estate to wake her.

"I am innocent!" Kisuke tried to tell the members of Central 46. He and Tessai had been arrested. After Aizen got away, the blonde man had taken the hollowfication victims to his lab to try to reverse the effects with the _Hogyoku_. He wasnt successful. And when he walked out of his door the next morning, they'd been waiting to take him away. Sosuke worked fast.

"You have no right to speak! You, who have invoked a forbidden phenomenon and inflicted injury to several of the highest ranking Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Urahara Kisuke, you a sentenced to become a human and exiled to the World of the Living" A male member of Central 46 declared. "As for Tsukabishi Tessai you are sentenced to life imprisonment to level 3 detention-" The man was caught off by the arrival of a masked Yoruichi, who freed Tessai and Kisuke.

The purple headed woman brought them to a secret underground area where Katsue and the victims were already stationed.

"I'm so sorry, Kisuke-" Katsue said when he appeared.

"Theres plenty of time to apologize later, Katsue-chan" Kisuke smiled at her.

Yoruichi hit him on the head. "Why didn't you come get me last night? I could have helped!"

"Sorry" Kisuke grinned sheepishly at her.

"Anyway, Katsue-chan did, and we brought those new Gigai you've been working on. What are you going to do with them?" Yoruichi put her hands on her hips.

Kisuke looked at her. Then Katsue. Then the eight unconscious Shinigami. "I'm going to make ten reiatsu-blocking Gigai to help myself, Tessai and the hollowfied individuals escape to the Human World" Kisuke looked back at Katsue. "Unless... You would like to come with me, as well?"

The girl looked at Yoruichi, who smiled. "Actually, I'm gonna stay with Yoruichi for awhile. I have to figure some stuff out. We'll visit a lot though" She looked up at the artificial sky and wondered if Sosuke was at the river, waiting for her to show up.

"Okay. I'm going to find a way to undo the hollowfication process" Kisuke assured himself, the others and Katsue Hara.

**A/N: Review! I already have the next chapter ready to upload... But I need some reviews first! Thanks for sticking with the story so long. Cookies for you!(:**


	10. Chapter 10

"So, you sent Soul Society into turmoil?" Katsue asked Sosuke.

Over 100 years had passed since she last saw the man. During that time she enhanced her skills with Yoruichi and became a woman. She now had noticeable curves and grew a little taller. The ex captains bangs had gone but not the headband and pigtails had grown to mid back. Instead of Shinigami robes she wore: a simple black long sleeve undershirt with a high neckline, a grey vest and black stretch pants with a large silver sash to hang her Zanpaktou from and red light shoes with black and grey knee socks . From her neck, the necklace hung.

When Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends ventured into Seireitei to save Kuchiki Rukia, she'd tagged along, knowing she would have to be there. That orange headed kid was something Katsue had never seen before. Not only did he defeat several seated officers, he'd managed to beat Kenpachi as well. From the stories Kisuke told her, that man was insane and carried a pink haired girl around. At this rate, Ichigo would have rescued Rukia, but then she realized it was all part of _his_ plan.

"That's exactly what I did," Sosuke answered the woman who'd left him so long ago. They were at the river. Katsue was looking into the water, sitting in the grass. Aizen stood a couple steps behind her, staring at the sky.

"All these years and you haven't stopped!" This was one of the times he came to her. The group had been in Soul Society for awhile now, but she could never find him without being detected or she saw that he was in the middle of securing his plans. The woman couldn't bring herself to reveal herself to him yet, what if he tried turning her in? Eventually, Katsue was resting in a tree and when she woke, the bluenette found herself laying in that futon she remembered so well.

"_How long did you know I was here?" She had asked him. She sat up and saw him writing over his desk._

_Without turning to look at her, he'd said "From the day you arrived"_

Now whenever he found time, he would come to the river to find her there. They didn't talk about what Sosuke was doing right now, instead they spoke of what had happened in 100 years. The man told of all the newcomers and who'd become captains of the Gotei 13, including himself. Katsue said how fast she'd became playing tag with Yoruichi, the fighting skills she now possessed and of Ichigo, helping him train.

But they never came too close to each other, always waiting for the other to make a move, to see if it really was the same between them.

Eventually, current situations caught up to them. So here they were, trying to talk about what was really on their minds.

"I cant stop, with it so close. I've gone too far" Sosuke told her. He sat down in the grass, a little away from her. Katsue couldn't help but notice how good the years had been to him. Sosuke was taller and more manly, she still got lost in his eyes. He was just out of reach...

"You could turn yourself in" Katsue tried.

"I will, when you do" Sosuke gave her a small smile.

Katsue giggled at that. "Nope" She glanced at him and saw that he was staring intently at her.

"Are you going to try and stop me?" Sosuke asked her quietly, suddenly serious. Katsue nodded her head. "How? Are you going to try to kill me?"

"No! W-Why would you even ask that? I dont know exactly what I'm gonna do but-!" She cut herself off, when her throat closed up. How else would she stop him? But she couldn't, she would never.

Sosuke made a move to embrace her, like he always had, but then stopped mid motion.

Their eyes met... and they could both feel that all the emotion was still there. The current captain finished wrapping his arms around the woman's shoulders. "Am I still allowed to do this?" His voice was just a whisper.

Katsue nodded into his robes, putting her arms around his back. That was a stupid question. She'd wanted him to do that, ever since the day she left Soul Society. When she spoke, she knew he could hear the tears in her voice, "I missed you, Sosuke. A whole lot" Why did she always have to act like such a baby?

"I missed you too, Sue-chan" His arms tightened when he used the name, he hadn't said in awhile. To prove his point, he pulled her close enough so that he could feel her heart beating. "Do you want me to say it first?"

Katsue was puzzled for a second. Did he mean about what was going on? Or if she had decided what to do? "Yes" She answered and hoped it wouldnt cause any confusion.

She felt him take a big breath. He let go of her just enough to make her look him in the eyes. "I'm still in love with you, Katsue Hara. After all these years, I never stopped thinking about you"

Katsue could hear herself gasp. He was giving her one of his rare, big smiles. How long had it been since she'd seen _that_? She granted him one of her best, too. "I still love you too, Sosuke Aizen. I promise I always will" Though she never usually called him by his full name, she felt it suited this situation.

"I'm glad" He titled her head back more and, keeping his hand on her face, kissed her. They both took their time re-exploring the mouth that had been absent for 100 years. Katsue moved to put her arms around his neck, and he put his around her waist. Still, their lips were melted together. This was the best kiss he'd ever given her!

Maybe it was because they were older now, and didn't have to be so nonchalant about being physical with one another, but Katsue thought Sosuke broke the kiss too soon. When she caught her breath she asked, "Hows that for a reunion?" She laid back on the grass with a smile.

"Perfect" Sosuke propped up on his elbow next to her and leaned over to kiss her lips once. Twice. Three times. Until Katsue started to laugh. Then she looked up at the mans face and got quiet.

"Whats wrong now?"

"All these years we've been apart and you haven't found someone else?" He asked her.

She knew instinctively that he meant Kisuke. There was no one else he would worry about. Did she love Kisuke? Spending 100 years without Sosuke and with Kisuke, watching him invent and solve problems... Had she fallen for him? She did feel much closer to him, but love... was not the case.

Of course, there were those times when she might have used him, the way she would have Sosuke, but Kisuke knew it was just out of heartache. The woman never kissed him, never spent endless hours thinking of him. There was a night the blonde man had slept in her room with her; Katsue had a nightmare about Sosuke and couldn't sleep. But that didn't change anything.

"Nope. No one else but you. I dont care where I've been or who I've been around, all I want is you" Katsue made another promise to him. "What about you though? Theres plenty of women-"

"Dont talk like that. You believe any of them could replace you?" Sosuke looked her in the eyes. "You are truly blind to think any of them measure close to you" He ran his free hand over her face, memorizing each and every detail. When he finished, she reach up to do the same.

"I have to go" Sosuke told her quietly. He saw confusion, anger, and shock mix on his woman's face.

"Your still leaving? What about _this_?" She motioned to the two of them.

"What does this change?" Sosuke asked. Katsue's anger flared and she pushed at his chest, trying to get away from him. When she broke away, she started to crawl away from him."Wait-wait. I said the wrong thing!" Sosuke told her. "I meant, why does _this_ have to change?"

That made more sense. She turned to look at him."It changes because your leaving! I cant love you from a distance anymore, I tried and here I am. Back where I started! I rather just-"

"Please dont say that" Sosuke cut her off quickly. He didn't want to know what she was going to say. He didn't want to hear that she couldn't live without him, never. Katsue was nothing like Hinamori to him, she was far from disposable. "Katsue. Tell me you can live without me and we'll be fine"

"No. Why would I lie to you?" Katsue crossed her arms.

"You need to make it the truth"

"I dont need anything but you" She was just being stubborn. If Sosuke's plans were to fail, she would most likely be alive. Broken and empty inside, but alive nonetheless.

"Sue-chan..." He reached out to hold her hand. Then he looked up at the sky. "We'll talk about this later. I must go. Come on"

"Right now?" She asked when he stood. This cant be it already! They'd just made up. Sosuke looked back at her and offered his hand to help her up. She took it, was pulled into his arms and met with a soft kiss.

"Retsu Unohana has already figured out my corpse was a fake. She has alerted all of Seireitei of my betrayal. Gin Ichimaru was that child you saw 100 years ago and he's waiting for me right over there" Aizen motioned to the man, who just became visible to Katsue. He looked just as he did when he was younger, just taller. "Gin, take us all to Sokyoku Hill, wont you?"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Katsue tried to pull away from the brunette but the fox faced man had already begun transporting them.

On arrival, Katsue saw Rukia being held by Renji. Sosuke gently let go of the woman and started walking over to the two youngsters. "Renji-fukutachiou, put Miss Kuchiki down"

Renji shook his head and held tighter to the short girl in his arms. With that, Sosuke drew his sword and attacked him, and Renji took damage to his right arm. Still not putting down Rukia, Sosuke told Renji, as Renji's former superior officer, that he finds it unbearable for a subordinate to die.

Hearing that come out of Sosuke's mouth, Katsue started to flash step to protect Renji, but Gin appeared in front of her. "Aizen-sama wouldnt like ya ta get involved, Hara-san" He cast, Bakudo #63 _Sajo Sabaku_ and she fell to her knees, her arms bound. "Sorry!" He grinned down at her.

Katsue glared at him and looked up in time to see Aizen destroy Renji's Shikai. Before Sosuke could make the final blow, Ichigo showed up and stopped him. Ichigo and Renji then teamed up, but that still wasnt even enough to put a scratch on the traitor.

Sosuke blocked all attacks bare handed and cut Ichigo nearly in half. He started to drag Rukia off, all the while telling Ichigo how he'd fail.

"Sosuke!" Katsue yelled. The man turned to smile at her. But she couldn't find any words to explain to him how twisted he was. So the man kept walking. On his way to steal the Hogyoku from Rukia's body, he critically injured the 7th division captain Sajin Komamura with a level 90 Kido spell. What could anyone do now? Sosuke really was powerful on a whole other level.

After taking the Hogyoku, he told Gin to finish Rukia. Then the lead traitor took the Bakudo Spell off of Katsue. She scrambled away from him and yelled for Gin to leave Rukia alone. But Byakuya ended up taking the blow instead of his younger sister.

Sosuke was suddenly behind Katsue. She sensed him and flinched, holding her arms up to block him from her. His eyes looked torn instantly. "I'm sorry you had to see all of that" He told her quietly.

She just kept looking at him. Suddenly she took a quick step back, as Yoruichi and Soifon captured Aizen with bindings and Soifon's Shikai. "Good work, Katsue-chan. Got him right where we want him" Yoruichi praised her.

Katsue looked around as the rest of the available Gotei 13 members arrived and Gin was restrained by his childhood friend Matsumoto Rangiku. That was the girl she'd seen him with before! Tousen was held back by his own lieutenant, Hisagi Shuhei.

Sosuke was still staring at her. "Its time" He said. Yoruichi suddenly yelled for Soifon to get away from the man, and Sosuke quickly grabbed Katsue and roughly pulled her in right up against him.

"What?" Katsue screamed when she and Sosuke were bathed in light. She reached out to touch it but the man told her not too. "What the hell are you doing!" Katsue shook free of the man and started to yell down to the Gotei 13 to get her out of there.

She heard Captain Commander say that they became untouchable when they were covered in this light. No! She looked around starting to panic. Tousen and Gin were in the light too. Up above them Menos Grande swarmed about from a hole in the sky. She and Sosuke were moving _toward_ them. Katsue spun in a circle, trying to find some kind of way out of the Negacion.

"Katsue-chan!" Someone yelled.

She looked down to see Kisuke staring wide-eyed up at her. "Kisuke! Whats going on?"

"Its a way for Menos to rescue on of their own!" He yelled to her. "Your going to Hueco Mundo!"

Isn't that where all Hollows reside? How was she going to survive on _their_ territory? Katsue looked at Sosuke with disgust in her eyes. He was sending her to her death.

"I will explain everything to you once we get there, my Sue-chan" He promised her. Katsue sighed loudly with anger, he just kidnapped her! "You'll understand why I couldn't let you stay here, away from me"

Aizen turned from her. He removed his glasses and changed his hair style by combing a hand through it, making him look sinister. Sosuke's glasses turned into dust. He then announced his goal to stand atop of the world in the heavens and take the place of the absent Gods. He said goodbye to all of the Shinigami present and then told Ichigo that he was very interesting for a human. Sosuke put his arms around Katsue, and let her punch and thrash into his robes angrily, as they vanished into the portal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Hello everyone. This one is long! I love this story. Please Enjoy and Review!**

The blue haired woman kept her eyes shut. She was laying on, what she hoped was a huge really soft bed. She was to afraid to open her eyes, she gripped the bed sheets tightly. The last thing the woman remembered was being trapped in the Negacion and being pulled into the portal by the Menos, on her way to Hueco Mundo with Sosuke...

_Sosuke_!

Katsue sat up quickly and looked around the room she was in. She didn't recognize any of it! She jumped up and stood barefooted in the middle of the bed, searching for any threats that might pop out at her.

Another thing she noticed... Someone had changed her clothes. She blushed and surveyed herself: Katsue's hair was down with just the head band keeping it back. Her black undershirt and stretch pants were still on her body but someone put a white hakama on her, along with a long white robe. The robe had narrow bell-shaped sleeves that came past her finger tips a bit. All the ends were rimmed with dark grey. A blue sash was tied around her waist.

A sash? But no Zanpaktou? Katsue felt around on her body for Hakuchūmu. Where was she? Now she was in an unknown area, Sosuke was no where around, had different clothes on, and her only weapon was gone. Perfect! She rose her hand to her neck. And the necklace was gone too! Someone here must really hate her.

The room Katsue was in, was big. The bed she was standing on had several big black pillows that fit nicely with the very white covers and sheets. There were big windows to her right but she could tell that she was looking at an artificial sky in the afternoon. The room was decorated beautiful, with pink and purple flowers and small statues of all colors. Overall the room was pretty cozy looking.

Katsue tensed. Just because it felt nice in here, didn't make it a safe place. Where was that man anyway? He was the whole reason she was in this room! All the things she went through for him and this is what it all brings her. Somehow he was going to have to pay.

She jumped off the bed and looked at the grand pale grey door they stood infront of her. If she was going to get any answers, she was going to have to go looking for them. Just because she had no sword, didn't mean she was an easy kill. She opened the door and peeked out.

The large hallway was empty. She crept out and snaked along the wall to the end of the hall, where it split into two directions. She went right. Katsue stopped mid step at what was looking at her.

It seemed to be male. He had emotionless green eyes and pale skin. He was shorter than her and thinner, and was dressed in the same style as her. What was he though? He had a piece of a Hollow mask that looked like a helmet with a horn, over part of his head, covering black messy hair. But from his hip hung a Zanpaktou. Was he a Hollow or a Shinigami? Katsue stood there, gaping at him. Sosuke had gone _way_ to far now.

"What?" She knew she had the dumbest look on her face. "What are you? Can you speak?"

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer. I am a member of the Espada, and an Arrancar" He spoke to her with a blank monotone.

"Espada?" So that's what Sosuke decided to call them. Katsue looked him up and down.

"Aizen-sama has sent me to fetch you, Hara-san" Ulquiorra said. He motioned for her to follow. "Come with me"

"No! I'm not going near that,_ Aizen-sama_" She crossed her arms over her chest. "He can come get me himself if he needs me"

"Aizen-sama wishes to see you immediately" Green eyes bored into grey ones.

"Too bad" Katsue told him. She took a step to continue looking around but the small Espada blocked her. That was happening a lot, people blocking her from taking action.

"He said if you ever want to see Hakuchumu again, you will follow me to him"

Katsue stared at him in disbelief. Did Sosuke just _threaten_ her? No way she was just going to let him get away that. "Take me to him"

She followed the emotionless man through hall after hall until they arrived at another huge door. "Where are we?"

"The Espada meeting room" Ulquiorra informed the woman.

He gave them a meeting room? "So, theres more of you in there" Katsue looked at the door with curiosity. "Lets go" She pushed open the door and looked around. Sure enough, nine other Hollow/Shinigami creations sat in chairs. But no Sosuke in sight.

"Ulquiorra, where is he?" She asked the Espada, who'd taken his seat. There was a chair that was larger that the rest, she had no doubt, that one was for Aizen. She sat down in it, and put her feet up on the table.

"He hasn't arrived yet" Ulquiorra didn't even look up at her. He had his eyes shut.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, whose the girl?" A bright blue headed Espada asked loudly. Katsue turned to look at him. He grinned at her and nodded his head. She rolled her eyes.

"Hara-san. Do not get any ideas, Grimmjow, she belongs to Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra answered.

The one called Grimmjow laughed. "We'll see..." Katsue could tell that she and him were not going to get along. He was much too cocky from the very start.

"I dont belong to anyone" Katsue told them both.

"So that's Aizen-sama's woman? How nice of her to play pet for him" A tall, skinny black haired Espada smirked at her. His smile reminded her of Shinji.

"Watch your mouth, Nnorita" The green eyed Espada told him.

"Yeah. Who do you think you are? Talking to me like that!" Katsue snapped at him, she was in no mood for this! He laughed at her. The blue haired woman stood, challenging him. Maybe she did need a fight after all, he didn't look so tough.

"What are you going to do about it?" Nnorita stood from his chair as well. Grimmjow stood too. They both started over to her, but then a pink haired Espada spoke up.

"Hi. I'm Szayel Aporro Granz. Nice to meet you, Hara-san" He pushed his way past Grimmjow and Nnorita to shake her hand.

"Same too you" At least not all of them were rude. Although this one was very strange looking.

Now the rest of the Espada decided to introduce themselves. There was: Coyote Starkk, Baraggan Luisenbarn, Tia Harribel, Zommari Rureaux, and Aaroniero Arruruerie.

Ones that stuck out to Katsue were: Harribel for being female, Baraggan for looking so old, and Starkk for being asleep the whole time. Another thing was that their reiatsu were the three highest. But she could also sense something strange about the reiatsu that belonged to Ulquiorra, his was... different.

"So, does anyone know when exactly Sosuke is going to grace us with his presence?" Katsue asked, sitting back into said mans chair. Though she did not relax.

"Why, do you miss him?" Nnorita asked her with a scoff.

"Of course she does. I could fix that for ya doll-face" Grimmjow winked.

"Grow up, Trash" Ulquiorra said. Yeah, he was Katsue's favorite now.

Just then the doors reopened and Sosuke walked in, with Gin and Tousen following. Katsue's eyes widened when she saw him. He looked the same yet very different. The only thing throwing her off was his eyes, they looked completely menacing. His hair had changed, it was pushed back and less wild but still that was a change she could handle. The mans outfit did nothing to relax her. So that's why everything was white. To match the Arrancar, they were all going hollow.

All the things she wanted to yell at him, went out the window with his eyes. When it came down to it, she had nothing to say. If she wanted an answer to why he did this to her, he was just going to tell her himself because she wasnt going to ask. And maybe the silent treatment would serve him right. Katsue was not happy with him at all and there were no words to explain that to the man.

Sosuke walked up to his chair. Looked down to see her sitting in it. And simply moved her a little so that she would have to sit on his lap. He put his head on her shoulder as he addressed his Espada. "How is everyone today?" Katsue blushed again. He was going to act like she wasnt even there? Boy, he had some nerve! She sat there, fuming, with her arms crossed tightly and her lips pursed.

There was a grunt among the Espada and a couple "fine"s. Then Grimmjow motioned he had something to say. Aizen acknowledged him. "Who is she?" He mumbled out.

"This" He put his arms around her waist. "Is Katsue Hara" He gave his army a small smile.

"Is she yours?" Grimmjow asked.

"Only if she wants to be..." Katsue could feel Sosuke looking at her, but held her tongue. She was not going to say anything.

"So, you haven't claimed her as your property yet?" Nnorita asked. "So, she's anyone's kill?" He smiled hugely at her.

Katsue turned her gaze on him. "Bring it anytime you want!" She growled at him, breaking her personal vow. She made to move out of Sosuke's lap but his arms held fast. Again, she was stopped! Maybe she should stop being so hostile and then maybe she could get places.

"She will never be anyone's property. I doubt any of you will be able to kill her. But if any of you, were to succeed however, you will answer to me" Aizen must have looked frightening, because most of the Espada sat up straighter or looked away.

The meeting continued with Sosuke going over how his plans were coming along, which Katsue zoned out to. He spoke about numbers and areas that needed improvement and Espada manners.

She started paying attention when she heard him say something about Orihime Inoue. She remembered her as a friend of Ichigo's. Sosuke was saying that Ulquiorra would pick his team to bring her to him but Grimmjow would go as well. Aizen must have noticed that Katsue was extra tense because he asked her what was wrong. "Nothing. Just wandering about Orihime-chan is all" She hoped her voice was even.

"You know her?" Sosuke's arms were just resting around her now.

"Somewhat" Katsue overlooked the topic.

"Okay. If that is all, meeting dismissed" Aizen told his army. Everyone stood and started making their way back to their palaces or other places around Las Noches. Katsue glared at Grimmjow and Nnorita when they pasted her, then she twisted around to look at Sosuke.

"Gin. Tousen. Leave us" Sosuke told his subordinates who stood behind him.

"Course! See ya later Aizen-sama, Hara-san" Gin waved and disappeared.

"Aizen-sama, Hara-san" Tousen left the room.

They were alone now. Katsue looked down at Sosuke, waiting for him to say something. He had his eyes closed and one hand was on his face, while the other rested on the armrest. She was free to leave his lap now, but just decided to stay, it felt appropriate.

"Sue-chan..." Sosuke whispered but his voice broke. Katsue had never heard him sound like that. As if he was crying or something. There were no tears and his face was calm. But still, the sound made her chest tighten despite it all. "Do you... fear me?"

What kind of question was that? Of course not. "No" Her answer was blank.

"Then why did you flinch from me, when I came to you?" Aizen still didn't open his eyes. He was slouching in his chair.

Katsue thought back to the time he was referring. When he'd suddenly appeared behind her, she _had_ flinched from him and held her arms up to keep him at bay. "Well did you _see_ what you were doing? Did you expect me to welcome you with open arms? All you were gonna do is get blood all over me"

"So you do fear me. I should have known" Sosuke's voice was getting back to normal. "Your love is out of fear"

"What _love_? I dont fear you, Sosuke. At that time, ya shoulda seen yourself! You were doing such crazy things, all the while being calm about it!" Katsue tried explaining. What was going on? Did Sosuke want to put fear into her? "That's what freaked me out the most"

Well, atleast she thought everything she wanted to yell at him went out the window.

"So if I would've ran around, screaming and killing people, it would've been better?" Sosuke finally opened his eyes. He looked... tired.

"Well, atleast people would've seen it coming" Katsue stated. This was no fair. "I wish none of this was happening! I had no idea we would end up here" He was trying to turn this on her.

"Where did you think we would end up?"

"I dunno Sosuke! Maybe in Soul Society, when were too old to fight anymore. We would live in some nice little house, but with a huge backyard, right by that damn river. _And we would have a dog_!" Katsue told Sosuke. "We could even have that in the World of the Living, if you want. Every night we would lay down and sleep in the same bed together just like couples are suppose to. We would do all that normal junk that we can never do now!" She was shaking with anger.

"What do you mean?" Sosuke sat up and wrapped his arms around her again. "We can still do everything-" Sosuke looked relieved for some strange reason.

"No. We. Cant!" Katsue screwed up her eyes and balled up her fists. "All of Seireitei wants to kill you! They are preparing to end your life, Sosuke. We can never live in peace, have a family, or go _home_! Even if you do succeed, there will always be people who want to fight" Katsue felt her eyes water. If there was one thing she noticed about _herself_, it was that she cried a lot nowadays.

Sosuke was quiet for awhile, watching Katsue try to calm herself. "I guess I've been selfish lately" He said at last. "I never guessed this would be so hard on you"

"What did you think it was going to be?" Katsue looked at him through her hands, attempting to understand the man she'd fallen in love with.

"I'm not sure" Aizen admitted to her quietly. "I thought... You would just want to be with me, wherever I was"

"Your so self righteous, Sosuke" Katsue shook her head. "I do want to be wherever you are, I do honestly love you. But... But..."

"But what, Sue-chan?" Sosuke begged. Did he really just do that?

"I don't even know. I cant ask you to stop this, you never listen to me. But... Can you atleast try to succeed?" Katsue let the tears shed, she was shaking again. Sosuke was confused. "Don't let them take you away!"

Sosuke's face light up with understanding. Did his Sue-chan just ask him that? "I will, I promise" She did care for him. She said she didn't want him to lose to the Gotei 13. She was asking him to win, so she wouldnt have to lose him. How could he ever show her that much love? Sosuke was the one who should have followed Katsue... To prove himself to her.

Aizen shifted to pick his woman up. He lifted her and carried her back to the room she'd woken up in, which was his room. He laid her gently in the bed and climbed in next to her, all the while she let her tears soak his clothes. This was the worse Sosuke had ever seen her cry, he didn't know what else to do. This was something she wanted, he had no right to deny her.

"Shhh..." He smoothed her hair. "I'm so sorry, Sue-chan. I didn't mean to take away all of your choices in life" He got no answer from Katsue, but she did calm down after awhile. Her shoulders just kept shaking. "I'll send you home in the morning"

"N-No. I w-wanna stay here" Katsue managed to get out.

Sosuke sighed. And now she was going to stay here with him, just like he asked her too. Katsue really was the one for him. She turned her head so that she was laying on his chest, so she could hear his heart beating. They were quiet for 112 beats. "I'm not going to keep you from living your life the way you want" Sosuke told her.

"I'm gonna live my life with you... We just can't have a normal relationship" Katsue sniffed acouple times. "I cant help that I love you, Sosuke. Sometimes I hate all this stuff we go through but then I find it easy to forget about it" So, this was it. Did this mean she was choosing her Sosuke, over her home? She still wasnt sure exactly... She could decide in the morning.

Sosuke finally smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it. "I love you too. I know my love has countless strings attached, but it makes me happy that your still here. I can never repay you" Sosuke told her.

Katsue lifted herself up and leaned down to kiss him, trying to make him feel the way she was right now. Sad, happy, confused, in love. He must have felt it too, because the man kissed her back with equal fire. It was just like the kiss they shared in Soul Society, when they reconnected. But this time, neither of them had to stop with _just_ a kiss.

**A/N: Ahem...Thank you for sticking with this guys! Please Review and such. If this end part is too much for any readers please let me know, it can be changed and rewritten, I want this story to stay Rated T. More coming very soon, since I'm on spring break!(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I dont own bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Here it is guys. Sorry it took so long! My laptop got a virus): But I'm back at it again. Oh no! Schools back! Review. Small Spoilers.**

"How are you feeling?" Aizen was sitting on the edge of his bed. His arms resting on his legs.

So much for pretending to still be asleep. Katsue opened one of of her eyes and peeked at her Sosuke. He had his shirt off. She blushed at remembrance of last nights events. But she wouldnt let him know that. "I'm the best ever. You?"

He glanced over his shoulder at her. "I'm the best I can be and more. Thank you" He grinned at her, not missing her blush as it deepened. He crawled back on the bed and quickly kissed her forehead. "But I have work to do today. I trust that you can handle yourself around Las Noches?"

"Absolutely!" Katsue nodded her head, although she wanted to know what he was doing today. Sosuke laughed and disappeared into a closet for a minute. When he came back he held Hakuchumu in his hand and the necklace in the other. He handed her the sword and fastened the jewelery around her neck, kissing it as he did so. Goodness, she loved when he was like this!

"Beautiful..." He mused. The man finished dressing quickly and tossed her, her own clothes. Katsue fixed her hair into the style it usually was, and adjusted her headband in a mirror. Sosuke came up behind her and gave the woman a hug. "See you tonight, Sue-chan" Then he was out the door.

Katsue decided to finish exploring. Now that she was back on track with Sosuke, she wasn't so nervous about it.

She ventured down the same hallway and took the same turn, this time she wasnt stopped by Ulquiorra. As she walked further down the hall, she came to a big door, that must belong to one of the Espada. She knocked on the door and it was Harribel who answered.

Katsue spent the next two hours talking and laughing with Tia and her Fraccion. Katsue told her about Yoruichi and Soifon, knowing how the female Espada felt about her subordinates. But of her close friends, in the very very back of her mind, she knew she left someone out.

Turns out Harribel wanted to know more about Katsue and how she'd come by Aizen. The blue haired woman assumed that many of the Espada wondered how she came to love their cold powerful leader. Harribel also mentioned two Arrancar, Loly and Menoly. Katsue made a mental note to watch them.

When she left the 3rd Espada and the others, she walked out onto a ledge. Katsue looked over her Sosuke's kingdom with awe. She'd never really noticed how... _pale_ it was until just then. It was the largest structure she'd ever seen, which made her wonder who'd built it. Katsue sat down and stuck her legs through the openings on the stone railing.

"Whatever it is your feeling, is complete nonsense" Ulquiorra said. He'd appeared out of no where.

"What do you mean?" Katsue gave him a smile, she knew what he was talking about.

"These, human emotions, you feel toward Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra wasnt looking at her again.

"They're not nonsense. Its real" Katsue told him. "Do you know why its real?" The Espada gave no answer. "Its because you _believe_ its real. If people keep working toward anything, it becomes reality"

"How is it that I cannot see such a thing?" The pale man asked.

"Because your so hung up on not seeing it. Ya said you dont believe, so you will never see it" Katsue smiled. "I believe in _the heart_ completely. So that means I can see it"

"You are incorrect, Hara-san. This eye of mine, it can see anything and everything. If it cant, it does not exist" He said.

"Ha! That's because you believe your eye can see these things. If you didn't, would it?" Katsue looked up at the dark haired man, to see him staring up at the sky. Then he turned and left abruptly. "Bye, Ulqui-san!" She called after him.

Katsue was wandering the halls of Las Noches again. She was in a completely new part of it, and wasnt even sure if she could find the way back to Sosuke's room. Oh, well.

The walls were starting to look strange. Less like a palace and less beautiful. But a nice place in a way. Why would Sosuke do that? Then she saw Ulquiorra, taking a tray of food into one of the rooms. She decided to see what he was doing.

Katsue waited until he left then hurried over to the room. Katsue almost started laughing with delight when she saw who was inside.

Orihime looked up to see the blue haired woman step into her room smiling. "Hara-san?" She watched the woman nod excitedly. "Hara-san!" Orihime jumped up and ran to the woman, hugging her tightly. Katsue hugged back and giggled. "What are you doing here?" The teen asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Katsue told her, looking around the modest room. "How long have you been here?" She could see that she was dressed the Arrancar way and that her school uniform was positioned by the bed.

"I arrived not too long ago" Orihime answered. She looked sad suddenly as if she were going to cry.

"Whats wrong? Your okay right? Ulquiorra didn't do anything-" Katsue started speaking faster with the idea of her friend being hurt.

"N-no Hara-san! Its just that... I think I messed up" Orihime answered frantic.

"What do you mean by messed up?"

"I mean... because I came here, my friends may have an even harder time defeating Aizen" Orihime looked down to play with her hands when she spoke of her friends.

"Oh" Katsue didn't know what else to say. How was she suppose to comfort her or tell her that she _didn't_ want Sosuke to lose. But she _didn't_ want Ichigo and the others dead either. "... I think things will be just fine Orihime-chan" She lied lightly. Things were not going to be fine at all.

"I hope so. Meanwhile I'll try to be worthwhile for Aizen, because me being dead wont help anything" Orihime looked back up with her. Her eyes held some hope.

"Orihime-chan. I would never let Sosuke kill you" Katsue told the teen before hugging her. "That would be like-" She cut herself off when she felt a _very_ familiar reiatsu. The woman let go of Orihime, who felt the reiatsu too.

"Ichigo?" The orange haired girl gasped. "My friends? But who else is with them?" She turned to find Katsue's back toward her. "Do you know who it is, Hara-san?"

Katsue took a deep breath. "Yes" Katsue's head was spinning. There was no way. No way that, that reiatsu belonged to- "Junkia Kako. My old lieutenant"

"_What_? Is she angry with you?" Orihime asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. Ugh, when I left Soul Society with Kisuke 100 years ago... I told Junkia I was going and she said she wouldnt stop me. I was confused as to why and she said I could figure it out myself. Junkia said I was old enough to know what to do, said we didn't need each other anymore... what could I do?

"Junkia barely looked at me the whole time we were talking. She just kept her head high and looked straight past me. Or through me. That hurts ya know? I mean, yes I was leaving but atleast she could've been upset about possibly losing her captain and friend forever. Then I left, that's the whole story. The end" The bluenette told the whole tale.

"But why would she come to Hueco Mundo, if she didn't care about you?" Orihime pointed out, trying to cheer up Katsue, who was visibly upset.

"I dunno. Maybe she wants to just kill me or something"

"I dont think she would do that, Hara-san. You guys were together for years" Orihime stepped closer to the woman. "Maybe she wants to make up with you"

"Maybe. Only one way to find out, once they make it here" Katsue said quietly. This had thrown off her entire day. Now she had to worry about Sosuke, Orihime, Ichigo, the others, and Junkia. Just great!

"You think they're coming all the way here?" Orihime sounded worried.

Katsue smiled at her. "Yep. To rescue you of course and see what I'm up to"

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

"I wont let them get hurt. I'm sure Sosuke had this-" She stopped mid sentence again. She probably shouldn't add to Orihime's problems. "I have to go... I'll come see you later. Bye, Orihime-chan"

"Bye, Hara-san..." Orihime watched the woman disappear out the white door.

Katsue needed a little more info on why Sosuke wanted Orihime. She went in the direction she saw Ulquiorra heading a bit earlier. She came across said Espada and Nnorita talking. She stopped, hidden, to listen.

The 4th was explaining to the 5th, the mental traps Sosuke had placed on the teen girl. How he'd purposed joining them, gave her time to say goodbye to only one person, all to make her feel as though she came to him by her own choice. To bring Ichigo and his friends to him.

Katsue's doubt flared again, Sosuke may be able to do the same thing to her as well. At least she knew about it now, maybe the woman could counter him. Two could play at this game, Katsue could be manipulative! She stopped musing and stored this information in her head.

Might as well get a head start, right? The woman was headed back toward Orihime's room, when she saw the teen was coming toward her, escorted by two female Arrancar. One had long black pigtailed hair, the other with spiky blonde hair. Loly and Menoly. How nice.

"Where are you ladies headed?" Katsue asked the trio. She tried to give a reassuring smile to a scared looking Orihime.

"None of your business" Loly told her. She was annoyed and didn't seem to like the presence of another person.

"They said they are taking me to Aizen..." Orihime spoke quietly.

"Quiet! Who said you could speak!" Loly snapped at Orihime.

"You do not refer to Aizen-_sama_ with such disrespect!" Menoly told her. Orihime looked toward the bluenette for help. Katsue knew the girl wouldnt fight the Arrancar, but she could for her.

"_I_ say she can speak! And I can call _Sosuke_ anything I want!" Katsue glared at the girls hurting her friend. Orihime did not ask to be brought into this situation, so they couldn't treat her like this.

The two arrancar stared at her with anger. Especially Loly. "Who do you think you are?" Loly spat at her.

"I'll show you. Finish taking us to _Sosuke_" Katsue took Orihime's hand and the Arrancar took the lead.

They were back at Sosuke's room, but another side of it, Katsue hadn't noticed before. How big was this place? It was plain and had a tiled floor and a giant window so you could see the endless black sky.

Sosuke made his appearance when they entered the room. Katsue marched right up to him and gave him a full kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, showing the Arrancar girls who she was and what she could do. The woman heard those girls gasp and exhale with frustration. Then Sosuke put his arms around Katsue back and she thought she heard someone growl.

They parted and Katsue turned to grin at Loly and Menoly, who glared at her. Orihime simply blushed. Sosuke pulled Katsue closer. "I missed you" He told her, resting his forehead against hers.

Katsue looked up at him, finally being serious about him. "I missed you too" She smiled at him. Loly made a noise and broke them from their moment. Katsue rolled her eyes and twisted to look at the girl who hated her. "What?"

"Aizen-sama... We brought her as you asked of us" Loly said evenly, motioning to Orihime.

"Very good. Now leave us" Sosuke told them.

"B-but you will be alone with them" Loly said.

"They could be dangerous, Aizen-sama" Menoly agreed.

"I know what each of them are capable of. I asked you both to leave" Sosuke was annoyed. Katsue grinned once again. Loly and Menoly apologized and slowly left.

"They seem real nice, Sosuke" Katsue said. She and Sosuke separated and looked at each other from a distance.

Then Aizen went into his plan mode and beckoned to Orihime. Katsue tensed. Was it okay to let him keep toying with the girl or should she ask him to stop? Would he even listen to her? Was this something to risk with Ichigo coming to save her anyway? With too many questions and no answers, it would have to continue, although she believed Orihime would catch on.

Sosuke showed the teen the Hogyoku. He had already told Katsue about it and how important it was. He gave the whole spill to Orihime and told her to take it as a sign of his trust to her. He praised her powers, asking whether or not she was going to use her powers for him, easing the answers out of her.

After getting what he wanted, Sosuke sent Orihime back to her room and Katsue made sure she made it there unharmed. That's when Aizen informed her, the girl was under the supervision of Ulquiorra and Katsue was happy with that

Sosuke asked her to walk with him. She agreed and held his hand as he led her to a big dining room. Katsue was surprised at the get up. All her favorite fruits and foods were lined up beautifully on table. There were only two chairs for such a full table she wondered where the leftovers were going. But what made her night was that Sosuke had put in the time to do all of this for her.

The man walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out for her. Katsue sat and waited for him to take his seat before she said, "I love you so much, Sosuke"

"I love you too, Sue-chan" Sosuke reached across the table and put his hand over his woman's. She smiled at him.

"How did you get all this food anyway?" She looked down at the feast. Did he even have any money?

"What does it matter? Its here for you. Like I am" Sosuke was turning on the charm and Katsue laughed. Sosuke tightened his hand and smiled at her. It was one of his big ones!

They talked and ate and held hands for awhile. Then Katsue asked "How well do you know me?" Sosuke was hard to know, especially after the whole good-guy-really-bad-guy thing happened. "What if I all of a sudden came up with my own plans to turn bad"

"I know you better than anyone else. You think I'm bad?" Aizen asked her matter-of-factly.

"No, not really. You just wouldnt be considered good"

"Is there something about you I don't know?"

"Maybe..." She giggled. He smiled and asked what he didn't know. "Nothing. Just that I love you"

"Okay. Love you too" Sosuke leaned back in his chair.

"Hmm, there is actually something you dont know" Katsue mused while eating grapes.

"What?" Sosuke sat up, wanting to hear something new about his Sue-chan.

"About my Zanpaktou, Hakuchumu. I've never told you what she can do, or anything about her" Katsue told him. That was true. They had never been in a fight at the same time, that she had to release her Zanpaktou. A lot of people didn't understand it.

"You know about mine?" Sosuke asked her, realizing she was right. He knew nothing of what her sword could do. But it was a refection of Katsue herself, so it was probably unique.

"Yeah. Complete hypnosis. Mines kind of like yours" Katsue still ate her grapes. "But it doesn't take over the 5 senses really"

"Explain?" Aizen asked.

"Hakuchumu is a illusion-type Zanpaktou. Every Shinigami has an inner world, right? That's what she controls" Katsue took Hakuchumu off her hip and held her up for Sosuke to see. It was a Katana with a triangular guard and average hilt. "She pulls your mind in there and makes it whatever me or her wants it to be. The whole time your body is unconscious, so your Zanpaktou is useless. That's why she's named _Daydream_"

"That is like Kyoka Suigetsu" Sosuke agreed. "I've never heard of a Zanpaktou dealing with a Shinigami's inner world. How do you get out of the dream?"

"I'm not telling you _that_, unless you tell me how I dont get hypnotized" Katsue smiled at him and placed her weapon back in place. "I dont think you trust me with that, do you?"

"I trust you completely. If you want to know how, I will tell you right now" Sosuke said after awhile. He leaned in closer to tell her but was just met with a kiss instead.

"I dont wanna know" Katsue told him half laughing. "If you tell me, I'll be tempted to tell my friends how, and I could never live with myself if I did" She would've told him how to snap out of her daydream but he suddenly pulled her to her feet. "Where we goin?"

"Just out here" For some reason he was smiling so big. "You were going to tell me your weakness?" The man led her out onto a large balcony outside of the dining room. Thy sky was blue in some places and black in the others, a very pretty color. This balcony faced all of Las Noches, and she could see the Espada's palaces and other buildings from it.

Katsue nodded. "Yeah. Why not? I have no super enemies coming at me" She was surprised when Sosuke laughed. "Whats so funny?" What was _he_ laughing for?

"Nothing, Love" He put his arms firmly around her and looked out over his kingdom. "This is all yours too"

"Oh yeah sure. I dont command any of these things" Katsue scoffed. Her back was to him and she was leaning back into his chest.

"You seemed like you did earlier, with some of my lower Arrancar" Aizen pointed out.

"Oh... well that was because they were treating Orihime-chan wrong, and I needed something to get them to stop" Katsue insisted.

"Katsue, its quite fine if you use our relationship to your advantage. You do like being known as with me?" Sosuke put his head on top of his bluenette's. He could feel her nodding. "Theres no problem then. All of this does belong to you as well. Whats mine, is yours"

Katsue heard the double meaning. She should have noticed from the beginning! He'd been dropping hints. She played right into his hand. Now she was going to have to take a turn.

The blue haired woman twisted in her Sosuke's arms to face him. She took a step away from him and held onto his arms, searching his eyes to see if he was right.

He smiled at her. So she'd figured it out. "Katsue!" He laughed. "I love you" Sosuke waited for her to collect herself.

"I love you too, Sosuke..." Katsue was getting more and more nervous. Why didn't he just do it already? Nothing else mattered except him right now, and he needed to do it before she passed out.

Sosuke studied his love. She was getting jumpy. Was she nervous or excited? Guess he would find out. He reached into his robes and pulled out a small black box.

He took her left hand and got down on one knee. Katsue's eyes widened and watered and she covered her mouth with her free hand. Sosuke...

"Katsue, I love you more than anything. I want to be with you for as long as I can" He kissed her hand softly. "Will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He opened the box and the diamond ring that would undeniably link Katsue to Sosuke forever more, shined.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that! Sorry I cut it off before I give you what she says. Guess your gonna have to Review to find out...(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Enjoy! Yes, I'm sticking to the main story line. Its easier to work with and I like it. Review!**

"Sosuke!" Katsue squealed. "Yes, yes, yes! A millions times yes!" She hurried to kiss him and ended up knocking them both to the ground. She could hear Sosuke laughing.

"Sue-chan! At least let me put the ring on" Sosuke broke her death grip and reopened the black box, pulling them both to their feet. He grabbed her hand and carefully slipped the ring onto Katsue's appropriate finger. He noticed she was shaking slightly. "You okay?" He kissed her ring, looking into her eyes.

Katsue nodded, trying to catch her breath. She gave up and flung herself at him again. "I love you, Sosuke!"

"I know. I love you too. What do you think?" Sosuke asked, maneuvering through Katsue's arms to breath. "Is this really what you want?"

"Yeah. Really it is" Katsue looked at him. They'd went from schoolyard friends, to a couple, to lovers, to now fiances. Even if it was the wrong choice, what could anyone do now? She'd like to see someone try to take her Sosuke from her.

Katsue's mind froze for a quick minute. By accepting this ring... She'd chosen Aizen over her home, Soul Society. This ring meant she was going to stay with him, it meant she was a traitor too. Did she accept that? Katsue glanced down at the band on her finger with awe. She lifted her hand to eye level and examined it closely. How could one ring do all that?

Sosuke shifted, looking away from her for the first time. "Sue? You realize... I could never ask you to fight for me"

"I know. But that doesn't mean I cant fight alongside you" Katsue broke her eyes from the diamond. "I'm not gonna fight for power or control. I'm gonna fight so you dont have to be away from me"

Sosuke pondered this for a minute. Then he shook his head. "You are so very interesting. The way your mind works" He pulled her into him and kissed her forehead. "I love that about you. You will never be a bore"

"Whatever" She let herself be led back into the walls of Las Noches. She realized they were heading back to the bedroom and blushed as she looked up at Sosuke.

He laughed at her embarrassment. "I'm not going to try anything, I promise. I just want to hold you tonight" He entered the room and laid down in the center of the bed. He motioned for her to join him. "Unless, of course... _You_ want-"

"I wasnt blushing about that!" Katsue lied. "I wasnt even thinking about it!" She walked into the room and curled up on a pillow with her back to Sosuke. He scooted closer and put his arms around the bluenette, holding her engagement hand.

"Okay. I have a question for you" Sosuke cuddled closer to her.

"What is it?"

"How does, _Katsue Aizen_, sound to you?" Sosuke whispered, smiling.

Katsue couldnt help the smile on her face. "Sounds great" She laughed.

"Good. I was hoping you would like it"

It didn't even feel like either of them were preparing to fight a war. The way they were acting, it seemed like they were getting ready for a normal life. It made no sense to Katsue, but she wouldnt question it at that moment. But, in the morning, she'd make Sosuke tell her everything that was about to happen. About how he started this whole thing. How Ichigo was involved, and how they were suppose to win.

"What would you've done, if I would've said no?" Katsue wondered.

The man seemed to be thinking about this. "Well, I would most likely be very hurt and... pleasantly surprised as to why you'd reject me. You should know that"

"Psh! Like I would know that. You barely ever let me know how your feeling!" Katsue argued.

Sosuke shifted to look Katsue in the eyes. "You want to know how I'm feeling?" He watched her nod and the curiosity in her eyes. "I'm feeling like the luckiest man alive. I feel like my plans have to work out, I dont want to disappoint you. I feel like if I try loving you anymore, my hearts going to just stop beating..." His voice trailed off and he relaxed back onto the pillows.

Katsue turned to face him this time. He was looking up at the ceiling, must be thinking. How could she deny someone who spoke of her like that? She'd like to meet the woman who could reject a man, after he'd said that to her, and was honest. It didn't make her want to cry, or laugh for once. She just wanted to look at him and take it all in.

"You know what else?" Sosuke suddenly said, breaking Katsue from her thoughts. "You make me almost wish I never would've started this war. Almost" He admitted.

"Really? Whys that?" Katsue raised one eye brow.

"Because then I could see our life together as regular Shinigami. You were right, we can never have a normal relationship and I'm sorry we have to miss out on that" Sosuke had never opened up to her like this, it was nice to hear him tell her about his thoughts for once. "I'm interested in how we would be right now, if we were together like how we are now"

"Dont be sorry. This way is hard but manageable. Normal and safe is so last week, anyway" Katsue started to smile, then stopped. "What do you mean, if we were together?"

"I do believe there are others who would like to be with you, just as much as I"

Was he talking about Kisuke again? Katsue rolled her eyes. "I dont want them. I know they were there but so were you"

"What makes me so special?"

"Remember the day we met? We were just kids and you helped me pass a test I was bound to fail, then they would've kicked me out. I was new to the Academy and no one wanted to sit by me, remember?" Katsue reminded him. "I was shy and went you took the seat next to me, I didn't wanna talk to you because I thought your glasses were funny looking. You said '_Hi. I'm Sosuke, whats your name?_' but I didn't answer you.

"Then when the teacher passed out the test, I wrote my name on the top and you said '_So, your Sue Hara?_' I corrected you and said my name was Katsue. But then when I started the test, I didn't know any answers. You know what you did then?"

"What?" Sosuke smiled, well aware.

"You leaned over and started giving me the answers. At first I thought you were showing off and I didn't wanna listen to you but then I gave in and felt like a cheater. The next day you sat next to me again, and the teacher, Miss Kotone, passed back the tests. I didn't miss any problems but you missed three!" Katsue grinned at him.

" Later that day we had to spar and I was mad that you let me score higher then you, so I started attacking all crazy. I got us both put on patrol for a week and after school that day I asked you why let me get a better score and you said '_because if we would have scored the same, I might have gotten you in trouble_'"

"You remember all of that?" Sosuke asked, shaking his head again.

"Yeah, cuz it was when I first started liking you" Katsue confessed to him.

"Do you remember when we first started this relationship? Before the first time we said we loved each other?" Sosuke pulled the woman closer, wanting the moment to last.

"Of course. But why don't you tell me about it anyway" Katsue laughed.

"I graduated the Academy 5 months before you but we talked everyday until you got out. People always asked if we were together but we always denied it, saying we were just friends for the longest time. I would stand by and watch you go on date after date with several Shinigami men"

"It wasnt even that many! Only one or two" Katsue insisted.

"It was four, you dated four other men before me. Wasn't Byakuya Kuchiki-"

"No! Just keep talking, Sosuke!" Katsue cut him off quickly. She sat up and looked at him. They were engaged to each other and he wanted to name her ex's?

"Okay. Lay back down, please" Aizen requested. After his wish was granted he continued. "Well, you were down by the river and I had just came to sit with you, when you got up to leave. I asked where you were going and you said '_I have someone to meet_' and smiled. I could not believe you were going out with somebody again. I hadn't seen you all week and I was starting to feel left behind"

"Oh, Sosuke..." Katsue whispered.

"I decided that you weren't going anywhere. I told you to sit down, you turned to me and said '_What? No, I said I have to go meet somebody_' I told you, I said sit down. You got mad and got in my face and asked who I thought I was. I told you I was your friend; therefore I wanted to spend time with you. You said a lot of people want that. You know what I did then?"

"What?" Katsue laughed. She knew what he did.

"I got up, grabbed both your hands, and told you..." The man sat up and leaned over his Katsue, putting his forehead to hers. "They're all going to have to wait, because its my turn to take you out on a date. Then I hugged you and do you remember what you said?"

"Finally!" Katsue giggled and kissed Sosuke. "I told you it was about time, Sosuke"

Katsue sat up in bed quickly. She looked around the room, her breathing was fast. She'd just felt someone's reiatsu drop dangerously low. Katsue looked down at herself and saw she'd slept in her Arrancar clothes. Next to her the bed was messed up, but Sosuke wasn't there.

Where was he now? Probably securing his plans. Whose reiatsu was that just now? Please dont let it be Junkia's.

Katsue jumped out of the bed and grabbed Hakuchūmu, flash stepping to the source of the faint reiatsu.

When she arrived, she could see the spiritual pressure belonged to Sado-kun and was about to try healing him when she felt Orihime and Ichigo's reiatsu nearby too. How'd all this happen in one night? How long had she been sleeping?

Along with the teens, Katsue could sense: Byakuya, Unohana, Mayuri, and Kenpachi had all arrived in Hueco Mundo as well. Were they here to capture her? No, they were fighting the Espada. Damn, Sosuke should've waken her!

Sado-kun would be okay with the 4th division captain here. She hurried to where she sensed Orihime. Ichigo had just finished beating Grimmjow, and now Nnorita had decided to show up. Ichigo was in no condition to fight again.

Katsue flashed stepped and blocked Santa Teresa from damaging the strawberry anymore. "Nnorita!" She growled.

"Well look who it is. Hara-san" The 5th grinned at her and jumped back, readying himself to attack. "I've been waiting for this fight!" He launched himself at her.

Katsue stuck to blocking and dodging his attacks, she didn't have time for this. She could see that Nell was unconscious and there was no way Orihime could take him, so she would just have to deal for awhile.

This went on for a minute, then Kenpachi showed up and told Katsue, "Stick around, woman. Once I finish with this guy, I wanna fight you" Then he handled Nnorita's only Fraccion easily.

"Whatever" Katsue glanced to where Ichigo was being healed by Orihime. So much was going on. Okay, so Sosuke was somewhere, a bunch of Captains were in Hueco Mundo, her friends were injured. _Great_. "Are you guys okay for now?" She asked the teens. They nodded. "Good"

Katsue looked down at the ring on her finger. Orihime noticed and gasped, immediately knowing what it meant. The woman averted her eyes, half way ashamed.

"Hara-san? A-are you sure?" Orihime looked wide eyed at her. She watched the bluenette nod slowly. "Okay then"

"I have to go find him..." Katsue said softly. She looked back to where Nnorita and Kenpachi were winding down.

Kenpachi gripped his Zanpaktou with both hands, and brought it down on Nnorita's chest slicing it clean open. The 5th fell slowly, looking up at Nell for the last time, his body falling toward the white sand.

Katsue wondered if he was thinking about their past, when Nell was an Espada with him. She couldn't help but think it was kinda like hers and Sosuke's relationship in the beginning. They said they didn't like each other, that they hated each other, so they never ended up truly falling in love. Maybe if they'd admitted to it, it wouldnt have ended up like this for them.

Was that how all love ended up? With one away from the other, because love just wasn't enough. Would she and Sosuke be enough? The thought made Katsue's eyes water. What made the tears spill over was when she saw Nell meet the 5th Espada's eyes and whisper, "Nnorita?"

Katsue sniffed and looked down at the sand. Then she felt the sword slice her right shoulder. Katsue turned with wide eyes, to look into the green eyes of her ex-fukutachiou.

**A/N: Review! This is getting good right? Please review and there'll be cookies waiting(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or anything related to it!**

**A.N: Here's another one guys! Please Enjoy and Review. Lemme know if anything is confusing.**

Katsue and Junkia faced each other, eying one another intensely. The dark haired woman shook her ex-captains blood off her Zanpaktou, Dansutāgetto.

"Did that hurt?" Junkia asked. She'd moved away from the woman, putting distance between them. She was now at least 6 inches taller than Katsue, her black hair long and wavy. She was just as sickly skinny as ever, her green eyes still just as intelligent.

"Not at all" Katsue put her hand to her shoulder and checked to see how deep the cut was. Not to bad. "I would expect better from you, Junkia. All the things I've taught you, this cut is shallow"

Katsue rushed at the other woman, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her away from the scene. The bluenette's speed must have surprised the ex-fukutachiou, because she didn't fight until Katsue was where she wanted to be.

"Dont touch me!" Junkia growled. Fixing her grip on her weapon, she steadied herself for a long awaited battle.

"You dont wanna do this, Junkia! We dont have to fight!" Katsue held her hands up to show she wasn't trying to do this. "How do you expect me to fight you?"

"Like this!" She launched herself at the girl, only to be blocked a millisecond before her blade hit the younger woman. "Thought you didn't want to fight, Katsue-chan" So she wasn't calling her Tachiou now?

"I dont wanna fight. But I rather not be cut to pieces by my own fukutachiou"

"I'm not your fukutachiou, anymore!" Junkia swung her blade back, coming again. This time Katsue pushed back with power of her own.

If this is what Junkia wanted, its what she was gonna get. Katsue let her spiritual pressure flare out, and Junkia did the same. They were really about to do battle? The younger woman looked into the made up eyes of her closest friend. Katsue made up her mind, she was just going to battle Junkia for a minute, until she could talk some sense into her.

The two female flew at each other, sparks popping off both of their Zanpaktou's. Katsue was shocked by the level of brutality of Junkia's attacks, if some of those landed, they could be fatal. Katsue would have to be on her toes, the raven must have done some kind of training over the years.

From what Sosuke told her when they'd met up in Soul Society, Junkia had left the 10th division for the life as a part of the detention unit. She'd been one of the smarter and dangerous members. Her job was to find weakness's in people and play that to the max, she'd been good enough to become 2nd in command. Despite it all, she was hugely proud of Junkia. All the work they'd put into training themselves had worked.

Katsue pushed Junkia back, then jumped to land a kick to the woman's face. It connected and the skinny female went flying into the pale sand. Katsue followed up on this, as soon as the woman stood again, she gave her an upper cut kick. Junkia went into the air, and Katsue followed.

"You ready to end this?" Katsue asked, hearing the pleading in her voice.

"Not at all, Katsue-chan" A small amount of blood trickled from her abused mouth. "Were just getting started" She wiped her mouth and spoke the words, Katsue thought she would never hear her use against her.

"_Perform_, Dansutāgetto!" Junkia yelled, swaying her Zanpaktou back and forth. It glowed then transformed into a bow and 5 arrows. "Your the target, now dance!" Junkia loaded one of the arrows and shot it at Katsue, who was still in shock.

The arrow landed in the bluenette's left quad and disappeared, but Katsue felt no pain. Her quad had every right to be hurting, but instead it was pulsing. She knew it must be part of Junkia's Zanpaktou's abilities, so she waited for the other woman to explain.

"Wherever Dansutāgetto's arrows hit is under my choreography. That part of your body will dance, until the music stops and the director says cut" Junkia explained.

Katsue gapped at her and looked down at her left leg, it was starting to move and dance to some unheard song. Well, you dont get every day. The pulse must be the beat to whatever sound her leg was moving to, which at the moment was very fast. Okay, so she had to think her way out of this one.

She looked up in time to see Junkia reading the next arrow. "W-why are you doing this anyway?" She got no answer but a stoney look. "You told me to leave!"

"You just dont get it. If you would honestly just think, you could figure it out" Junkia shot the next arrow. Katsue dodged just in time, even with the lack of one leg, she was still very fast. She made a mental note to try to thank Yoruichi later.

"I think about it all the time. I-I c-cant figure it, ya need to help me!" Katsue told her. Her leg was really starting to twitch.

"That's what you always say!" Junkia screamed, stomping her foot midair. The next arrow she shot caught Katsue's left shoulder, and the bluenette's arm joined the dance.

With half her body dispatched, she would really have to do some talking. "B-because you always did! You were like my big sister. You helped me through e-everything"

"And what do I get from it? You run off with Kisuke over some man. And look where its gotten you" She motioned to Katsue's never-still body. "This is what you wanted. How was I to stop you?"

"You were e-everything to stop me from g-going. I came to you to tell you I was going, and you d-didn't care! You told me it was about time I stood on my own. D-dont make this something it isn't!" Katsue could see Junkia's will waiver and took the opportunity to make a move. The song must change with Junkia's mood because her body was slowing down.

Katsue managed to get a cut to Junkia's side, but it wasn't deep. What stood out to Katsue was, that Junkia didn't even try to dodge. She just took the blow when she didn't have time to shoot an arrow. Katsue avoided the arrow with ease as the movement of her body picked up again. She stared into the eyes of her fukutachiou.

"I'm n-not gonna fight you anymore Junkia. I cant" Katsue told her. She put Hakuchumu back in her place.

"What do you mean? Your not dead yet" Junkia looked confused at the sudden statement.

"You n-never wanted me d-dead in the first place. Not foreal! And I figured out your Zanpaktou's abilities too" Katsue smiled at her.

"W-what do you mean?" She said again. Her eyes widened.

"Y-you can move from where you stand. You called yourself the director, and directors sit in their seats and w-watch their ideas come to life. You can only shoot from where you are, that's why hitting me with every arrow is s-s-so important" Katsue looked down at her quivering body. "You only have o-one more arrow anyway. Even if you do hit me, then what? You d-didn't realize how fast I was and thought this would be enough. You should think better of your C-c-captain, Junkia"

The dark haired woman looked at the bluenette with utter shock. She was able to figure out the whole spill on her weapon, in such a small amount of time. This was the same woman who she spent years following. Junkia thought back to the night she'd told her to leave. "Look at yourself! What is that ring?"

Katsue looked down at her hand the best she could. "Its from Sosuke"

"Your going to marry him, aren't you? I should've known you would try" Junkia laughed with no humour. "You want to know why I told you to go?" Katsue nodded. "Because I knew you loved him. But I also knew you halfway loved Kisuke too. You couldn't be without both of them and wouldnt settle for neither of them. That's your biggest weakness, your heart is too strong"

"W-what?" Katsue held her arm, it was starting to move so much, it hurt.

"Dont act like you dont know it. You love Aizen and if you wouldntve known he was going to frame Kisuke, you would've stayed with him" Junkia lifted her hand to her jaw, checking on her earlier damage.

"That's not true. He w-was wrong to do that" Katsue tried.

"And you wouldntve cared! I told you to go because you didn't need me anymore. You could stand on your own two feet. I believed I'd given you enough love, so that you'd be able to support yourself" Junkia said slowly. "Then you tell me whats going on, and I couldn't wrap my head around that, you were leaving and for that man"

"You knew how I felt about him" Katsue's body was slowing again. She could speak clearly now.

"I did, but I thought me and you were closer. Imagine if I did what you did. Spend years together, like sisters, then out of nowhere I tell you I'm leaving because the love of my life, messed up" Junkia's voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"Why didn't you tell me that's how you felt. I needed help from anybody! That night all you told me was to go and that's what I did. Ya dont ever think I miss you or home? You dont think sometimes I dont know if I was right? You dont think I ever just wanna run to Kisuke, like everybody else, and ask him to fix this?" Katsue yelled, her eyes filling with water. "I'm in love with Sosuke, yes, I really really am. But you dont think, I think sometimes, its wrong? I'm sorry!"

Junkia pulled in her Zanpaktou. Katsue body froze. They stared at each other with teary eyes, not sure what to do.

"I'm sorry too, Hara-tachiou..." Junkia hurried back to her captain. They hurried to embrace each other, letting the water spill over out of their eyes. Each woman forgot about earlier damage and let the past go.

"You think love is my weakness?" Katsue looked up at her newly remembered friend.

"No, I said your heart was. I mean, you listen to what your heart says, even if its completely and utterly wrong. You saw that it was Aizen vs your friends. You went with your friends, then back to Aizen" Junkia explained. "You did what your heart said was fair, even though it was wrong to go to a traitor"

"Oh... Is there a way to fix that?" Katsue asked.

"Not that I can think of" Junkia shrugged. "Maybe you should ask Kisuke"

"Like that would solve anything" Katsue rolled her eyes. Then she remembered what was going on all around them. "We have to go! We gotta find Sosuke!"

"He's getting ready to go to the World of the Living, to get the Kings Key" Junkia settled her former captain. "He's not hard to find, I dont know why-"

"Shut up! Lets go!" Katsue looked away from the smiling face of her friend. She started to pull her toward Sosuke's now sensed reiatsu.

"I'm staying to help out around here. I'll find a way to get to Karakura Town on my own"

Katsue looked at her raven haired former fukutachiou. "Okay" She nodded her head. She gave Junkia a quick hug then started to flash step toward Sosuke's location.

By the time Katsue had reached Sosuke, she'd heard his speech to Orihime-chan and stood staring at him angrily. Now why would he go and get in Orihime's face like that? He knew Katsue was on her way!

"Sosuke!" Katsue growled, crossing her arms. "What _are_ you doing?"

Sosuke must have been in his game mode or something because all he did was smile at her and say, "Nothing, Love. Its time to go, come on" He motioned for her to come to him.

"Not until you tell me what that was. Whats wrong with you?" Katsue glared at him. It looked like he was gonna kiss her! She didn't care how important his plans were, that wasn't part of the deal.

And in an instant, he was in her face, just like he did to Orihime. "You think I would do this to her?" He softly kissed her lips, thus relaxing Katsue and apologizing.

"Whatever" Katsue pouted still. Sosuke smiled at her, then grabbed her hand and led her over to where Gin and Tousen were waiting for their Lord.

"Tousen" Was all Sosuke said when they reach his subordinates. Tousen responded by opening a Tenteikura, that would lead them all into Karakura Town.

Espada 1 thru 3 and Fraccion stepped into the portal, they were followed by Gin and Tousen. Katsue hesitated when Sosuke started to pull her toward the entrance.

"Wait..." Katsue whispered, grabbing the mans arm to stop him. "Maybe I should stay here..." She was going to have to face all her friends right now. Her stomach hurt.

"Katsue, I need you with me more than ever" Sosuke cupped his woman's face with both hands.

"I know but, I think I'm scared" Katsue admitted, turning her head to avoid the mans eyes.

Aizen forced her to look at him. "I know. I'm nervous too. We both have a lot riding on this, I'm aware. I've told you this many times; All I want is for you to stay by my side"

"I will, Sosuke. You honestly think you can do this though?" The woman watched as he nodded his head. "You believe you can defeat Soul Society and make the Kings Key and such?" Again, he nodded.

"I do. Now what I need from you, is to promise me something" Sosuke added before moving them toward the Tenteikura. "Promise you wont be afraid of me, when I decide to do battle"

"Why would I be afraid of you?" Katsue shook her head at the nonsense. She was so past that!

"You were the first time. I cant handle seeing you, of all people, pulling away from me out of fear. And dont be scared to fight back. Some might try to kill you too..." Aizen told her honestly. "You really dont want to see me, if I see you hurt. _But_ we must hurry, the others are waiting"

"I can handle myself, I promise" Katsue took another deep breath.

Sosuke smiled and wrapped his arms around his love, trying to squeeze confidence into her. "We'll be okay, Sue-chan. This will only take a minute of our time together" Aizen leaned back to look into her gray eyes. "Then... I'll make you my wife and we can do whatever it is we please" It was a promise.

Katsue nodded her head and smiled. Everything happens for a reason, right? "Right" She let herself be led into the portal.

**A/N: How was it? Review! Everything is getting really close, huh. Review and more will come soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. Please Enjoy and Review! Spoiler Alert!**

Inside the portal, Katsue had to use her reiatsu to make a path follow. Actually she was having a little trouble doing it. Every time she took her mind off of her spiritual pressure, it began to crumble underneath her feet and she had to refocus. That'd never been a problem for the young woman, she'd always have very good control of her reiatsu. She was contemplating this, when Sosuke snuck his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his own perfect path. Katsue had been starting to fall behind so she let this happen.

What was funny about traveling on Aizen's reiatsu, was that she believed she could sense some of his emotions while moving on it. Maybe she could read his mind or something. It felt like he was trying to calm her, like he wanted her to take it easy for some reason. She looked up at him, trying to catch his eye. When she did, he just smiled and gave her a kiss.

Thats when she realized the portal was _opening_. They were there already! Her nerves jumped and she clung to Sosuke tighter. He looked down at her and said, "Relax, Sue-chan. Theres nothing to worry about" This was the moment of truth, and he wanted to relax?

The Tenteikura opened and before her stood the remaining Captains of the Gotei 13 and other high ranking members. Her eyes were met with Soifon's and Katsue was the first to look away. The 2nd division Captain glared at her and the man next to her.

Said man moved several steps infront of her. He mused that this was a substitute town, and that he and his forces would have to travel to Soul Society to destroy the real one.

"Hara Katsue!" Captain Commander Yamamoto spoke loudly. Katsue jumped when he said her name. She looked around Aizen at the head captain. "Who do you wish to stand for? Along with the Gotei 13 or with these traitors that surround you? I do not know what went on" -His eyes met with Katsue's engagement ring- "when you were taken from your home in Soul Society. But this is a decision that you must make, here and now!"

Katsue's eyes widened. So she was going to have to say it out loud and everything. Great. She sighed and looked around at the war before her. "I'm gonna stay with Sosuke, Yamamoto-sama" She bowed toward him.

"Very well," Yamamoto said. Then he released his Shikai, trapping Katsue, Sosuke, Gin and Tousen in the walls of fire. Katsue sqeauled and flinched away from the scorching flames in shock. Who saw that coming?

She sighed with anger. Now she couldn't get out of there and she wouldnt know what was going on.

"Calm down, Sue-chan. Your nervous for no reason" Sosuke glanced back at her. "Such an action is unnecessary, the power of our Espada will be enough to defeat the Gotei 13" He assured her.

"Whatever" Katsue sat down mid air and looked up at the fake sky, she could see through the flames. How long had it been since she'd seen an actual sky? Or grass? Or a river... the bluenette pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind. She could hear and sense the battles taking place.

Baraggan had made himself leader, while Sosuke was out, but his Fraccion were being defeated. Katsue could almost laugh at how angry he was.

"I'm glad hes doing so well," Gin said as his former lieutenant, Izuru Kira, angrily killed one of Baraggan's Fraccion for mentioning his name.

"That's a way of putting it" Katsue said, turning to look at him. That man was creepy, but not scary like everyone thought. "Just like that Rangiku girl huh?" She gave Gin a sweet smile. Sosuke had told her about them two.

"Yeah. What happen to _your_ vice captain, by the way, Hara-san?" Gin grinned at her. When she rolled her eyes he said, "Looks like she got one on ya!"

Katsue tried looking down at the cut on her shoulder which had begun to heal. She'd covered it with her white robes, but then noticed her blood had started to stain it. The woman should've known that would happen. Then Sosuke was there, kneeling and examining her shoulder as if he were some kind of healer.

He pulled down one side of her robes, revealing too much skin for Katsue's liking. "Sosuke!" She cried out of embarrassment in front of Gin and Tousen. Did he not even care they were standing _right there_? This was a way to gain a reputation. Fox face snickered at her and Tousen turned his back to them all, not saying anything.

"Your okay" Aizen decided. "Why didn't you tell me she cut you?" He looked at her questionably.

"I didn't think it was a big deal" Katsue shrugged, which made the slice look worse. "Really Sosuke. I'm fine" She promised him.

The brunette nodded at last and sat next to her. Something that looked pretty weird in Katsue's eyes, but she wouldnt tell him that. She leaned into him and looked into the fiery hell close enough to reach into. What were they doing here, cuddling infront of it? She reached one hand up and began tracing Sosuke's jawline, noting again how different he looked from when they'd first met.

Experimentally, Katsue put her hands in Sosuke's hair, and pulled it all forward. She smoothed it over until she thought it was all back in place, how it formally had been. He looked at her with curiosity. "Just seeing something" She told him.

Her Sosuke looked how he had before, but his eyes remained menacing instead of returning to kind. "Did the Aizen I know, ever exist?" Katsue asked him softly.

"No" He caught her hand. "But the _Sosuke_ you know does"

Katsue smiled and squeezed his fingers. "Why didn't you tell me from the beginning what you were planning?"

Sosuke looked down at her, trying to find an answer. "Because... I didn't want you to have any... Labels without your consent"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I wanted you to have a choice in becoming a _traitor_. If I would've introduced you to my ideas from the very start, you without a doubt, would have turned..." Sosuke seemed to be searching for a word.

"Bad? Evil?" Katsue suggested.

"Sort of" Aizen smoothed her hair back. "I am not evil though. Anyway, I want you to stay as _good_ as possible. I dont want you-"

"What is _good _anyway? I might as well be just as bad as you, Sosuke. You can talk all you want but I'm with you 'till the end. Where else can I go?" Katsue asked.

"Katsue..." Sosuke closed his eyes. "I wish it wasn't this way for you" He shook his head. "You need to have a fallback"

"Fallback? You mean like, if I dont ever want you? No, I dont have one and wont get one" Katsue almost laughed.

"You've had one for the longest time, Sue-chan. You just refused to realize it" Sosuke opened his eyes. "Urahara Kisuke... He's always been your fallback"

Katsue turned to look fully at Sosuke. "Why is it always about him? Whens it gonna be about us!" She grabbed Sosuke's robes and tried shaking him. "I love _you_!"

"Sue-chan" He grabbed her wrists from his robes. Slightly letting his emotions get the best of him. "You cant deny you love him too. Katsue, I would love nothing more than to rid the world of Urahara and have you all to myself. But that's not possible, you would be unhappy, would you not?" Sosuke shook his head again. "To be the woman I love, you act like I dont know you at all. I know your going to stay with me, Sue-chan. I'm not doubting your faithfulness"

"Then why even bring Kisuke up?" Katsue tried breaking his grip. No use.

"So you know your options. There is no absolute way, I'm ever going to hand you over to him" Sosuke looked at her, his eyes catching fire. "You. Are. Mine. I only mention Urahara for your protection. Do not be afraid to go to him, he can keep you safe as well"

Sosuke's hands had tightened on the bluenette's wrists, maybe even to the point of leaving marks. Katsue was surprised at the passion in her Sosuke's eyes. Then she thought about it; this would probably be the last time for awhile Sosuke could talk to her like this, personally and in private. He was upset that he had to share her love with Kisuke, he knew he might not have anymore time to let her know this.

"Sosuke... I'm just so sorry" Katsue let her head fall, her eyes watered but nothing spilled. "I-I didn't mean to, it just happened that way! I guess I... I guess I do love him..."

Sosuke finally relaxed his hands, letting Katsue curl into his chest. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted so irrational. Did I hurt you?"

"No, Souske, you didnt hurt me. Were about to go fight a war, its okay Sosuke. Were okay" The woman repeated the man's earlier words and looked down at her slightly bruised wrists. "You have every right to be mad. I'm not being fair to you"

"Yes you are, Sue-chan. You can admit you love Urahara as well, but your not going to war for him right now. That sounds fair to me" The man pulled at Katsue's face, finding her lips easily. He wanted to make sure she remembered his touch, his kiss and not in a painful way.

By the time they parted, reality had caught up to them again. "Stand up, Love" Sosuke told her, it was time to put back on their masks.

The lead traitor sensed the girls presence before Katsue herself did. The reiatsu belonged to Sosuke's old lieutenant, Hinamori Momo. She'd come to help Rangiku fight Harribel's Fraccion.

"Somethin' the matter, Aizen-sama?" Gin asked. His face was still smiling, although Katsue suspected he was worried about his childhood friend.

"Hinamori's presence wont make any difference" The brunette stated calmly.

Suddenly another Garganta opened and a huge hollow, Fura, along with Wonderwiess appeared. Fura proceeded to blow out the fire prison that had trapped the higher skilled traitors. Aizen walked out musing how it smelled like death all around them, and how this fitted the occasion.

Katsue got a chill when she heard him talking like that. She wasn't sure if he noticed though, he was over looking his enemies. Well, its show time.

Nobody could say what was going to happen next because all of a sudden, Shinji was before her, looking all in Katsue's face.

"My, my. Ya've gone and put yourself into a pretty big mess, eh Katsue-chan?" Shinji grinned at her.

"Guess I cant tell you its, _Hara-tachiou _anymore huh?" Katsue shook her head, stepping away from the grinning man. "Such a shame"

"I'll say" Shinji returned to his fellow comrades. "Took us forever ta find this place" He looked over to Yamamoto. "Ya put up such a strong barrier an' all"

A lot of the younger Shinigami, who hadn't been around 100 years ago or never knew, wondered who these newcomers were. Everyone was still for a minute.

Then Fura started spitting out Menos and the new arrivals sprung into action. Katsue wanted to smile at their old fighting styles, they hadn't changed one bit. But any humour was wiped from her face, when they activated their hollow masks.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Was it good? Please Review. The moment of truth is getting closer and closer. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamier: I dont own Bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Here you go! Nice long one. Please Enjoy and Review! Spoiler Alert.**

"Sosuke!" Katsue gasped. "Sosuke, what did you do?" She watched Hiyori shoot a Cero out of her mouth. She gasped again. "Their just like hollows!" She turned to the calm face of her lover.

"Their just failed experiments. Relax" Sosuke looked at her. But the expression on his face stopped her dead cold. The look on his face struck fear into her, for the first time she could ever remember. Katsue sucked in a silent breath. No, no Sosuke had warned her about this. He'd told her ahead of time that he could possibly frighten the bluenette.

Katsue broke her eyes from his, looking back to the ending battle. The Visored had situated themselves into some of Espada/Shinigami fights. Shinji suddenly appeared in front of Aizen, attempting to make a slash.

Tousen acted quickly and blocked the ex captain from landing the attack. The two of them engaged in battle. Sosuke just stood there with a little smile, he didn't even flinch. That's scary.

The woman stepped a little ways away from the man, wanting to be away from his odd atmosphere. Did she _have_ to love someone so strange? She sighed. The sword whisked past her face and Katsue hurried to jump back.

Hiyori stood there grinning at the blue headed woman, her fang showing. "Long time no see" She held her Zanpaktou at the ready.

"Yeah, all bad" Katsue grinned back, drawing Hakuchumu slowly. The sword felt funny but Katsue ignored that. "How about a reunion?"

"You sure _Aizen_ wouldnt mind?" Hiyori laughed at her. "Seems like _your_ reunions are the best"

Katsue glanced over to Sosuke, he was looking at her. He didn't seem to be objecting so she said, "Nope. Were good"

Hiyori launched herself at Katsue, swinging her blade and yelling loudly. The bluenette easily blocked and dodged. After awhile she could see the blonde was starting to get frustrated without having the advantage. It didn't take either one of them long to figure out Katsue had the upper hand.

To prove this the blue headed woman put a little more pressure on her own attacks, succeeding in pushing Hiyori back. The blonde was visibly thrown off by this, her eyes widened when Katsue came back with another attack. The blade caught Hiyori's right cheek, giving it a small cut.

Hiyori flash stepped away, hiding behind some of the empty buildings. But Katsue was much faster and landed a kick to her left arm, throwing her into several structures.

"Damn..." Hiyori said, rising from the rubles of an office building. She was panting as she flew back up, surprised to see Katsue wasn't even looking at her. Instead the older woman was looking over to where Tousen was about to die. Then Hiyori saw her flinch when said man's body exploded. Katsue looked up at Sosuke, her hands were shaking.

Hiyori used this distraction to sneak up on her. She rose her blade up high and brought it down with all her strength. Her body kept falling forward when Katsue caught her sword with her hand. "H-How?"

"I dunno. I'm not ridiculously strong like Sosuke, but I can hold my own" Katsue shrugged. "Lets not do this anymore Hiyori-san. Your my friend, this isn't right..."

"What kind of friend lets her little boyfriend tear us away from our home?" Hiyori rushed to right herself. "That's not what friends do!"

"I know. I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry!" Katsue put her sword back into its hilt. "You can swing all you want, I'm not trying to stop you" Was she offering herself up now? Katsue glanced back at Aizen, he looked a tad bit tense. He was listening to them talk.

The blonde girl looked her up and down, then finally sighed. "Whatever" She flash stepped over to help Lisa and Toshiro, trying to shake off their encounter.

Katsue took her time returning to Sosuke's side. She was thinking. How was this battle going to end? Apparently she didn't have the guts to kill, especially not any of her old friends. How could Sosuke do it so easily?

She looked closely at the man she'd fallen in love with. He looked perfectly calm, but she could tell he was in deep thought. How come she never listened to Shinji or Kisuke about him? Oh wait, she knew why. Because if she had believed them, she would be fighting to kill him right now and that went against all logic. Kisuke... when was he going to show up? Sosuke said he wouldnt kill Kisuke for her, but would that blonde man do the same?

Too many questions. Katsue started to rub her temples.

"Pull yourself together, Sue-chan. Were about to start the real battle" Sosuke's voice held no passion toward her, like she was _just_ a subordinate. Then he turned to see Starkk falling to the ground below, which made him address Gin who was fighting Shinji, "Lets finish this, Gin" The man looked over to where Harribel was fighting with Hiyori, Lisa, and Toshiro.

"I am together! I'm just startin' to think-" Katsue was starting to say when Sosuke disappeared from in front of her. She turned just in time to see him slash Tia across her torso. "Sosuke! What?" She looked on gawking in disbelief.

Harribel looked surprised. "It seems you are not strong enough to fight for me" Sosuke told her. "To think that I alone would be more powerful than all the Espada. You are such a pain" Harribel tried to attack him, but she was only met with an illusion. Sosuke told her that she would never raise her blade to him again, then killed her with one more strike.

Katsue watched blankly as the 3rd Espada fell to the vacant city below. Harribel... The bluenette wished she could apologize, Katsue wished she could tell her that she was sorry for what her love did to her. But that was out of question now, Harribel was dead.

"Oh, calm down, Hara-san! Ya act like ya never seen a dead body before!" Gin chirped at her side abruptly.

"Well, I have! Just not a friend's..." Katsue mumbled trying to collect herself.

"Ha! Well get ready ta see a _whole _lot more" He turned to Aizen.

Sosuke was calling out to the whole Gotei 13 and Visored, telling them all to come at him with all they've got. Gin and Katsue both stood a little ways to each side of the man, waiting for the action.

"Dont approach him recklessly guys" Shinji was talking to his fellow hollowfication victims.

"We know that!" Hiyori told him, eying Aizen and Katsue back and forth.

"I'm talking to you especially, Hiyori. Dont fall for his taunts" The lead Visored warned again.

"What does it matter? Come at me or dont, it will still end the same" Sosuke's voice sounded. "Besides, you all _died_ on that night over 100 years ago"

Yes, Katsue thought that was a low blow, but she still didn't think Hiyori would be stupid enough to charge at him. She also didn't think what was going to happen next. The small blonde girl was cut in half at the waist by Gin.

Katsue didn't even flinch this time. Maybe she was becoming evil, she remained just as calm as Sosuke. Even with Gin said, "One down! Told ya Hara-san!" It made no difference.

Shinji glared up at Aizen, holding the top half of Hiyori's body. Sosuke commented that his ex captain finally had life in his eyes. He continued, telling Shinji that he would fight him with his sword especially. The blonde man left Hiyori with Hachigen and engaged in battle with his old lieutenant.

While Sosuke was doing this, Katsue could sense the presence of others behind her. She drew her Zanpaktou and turned to face Lisa, Love, and _Rose_.

"Need some help?" Gin asked, almost laughing.

"I think I can handle it" Katsue rolled her eyes. It was time to help Sosuke, didn't she tell him that she wanted him to win? Yeah, she did. There was no way Sosuke could handle all this, right?

"Look who it is" Love said walking forward a little. "_Hara-tachiou _who knew you would be such a bad kid" He pointed his Shikai at her.

"She's not bad, shes just in love" Lisa clarified. She readied her weapon.

Rose looked at her intensely. "How is... Junkia-san?" He questioned quietly.

"She is in Hueco Mundo, shes fine" Katsue assured him with a nod.

He nodded back and then settled for the fight. The three Visored flew at her from different directions, trying to surround the bluenette. But Katsue was expecting that, and countered all the attacks. She clashed with Love but had to dodge Rose's Shikai. Katsue was amazed with their masks, they really did make their attacks much stronger.

She landed a kick to Lisa's shoulder throwing her back into Rose. Love used this as a distraction to launch a huge fireball toward her. Katsue moved just in time. She noticed that the three Visored were all panting now, their masks had gone and decided to make this quick.

"Are you all ready?" Katsue asked them.

"For what?" Lisa gasped.

"For _my_ Zanpaktou" Katsue answered. "Wake up, Hakuchūmu!" Her blade took on a white glow and levitated infront of the woman, whose arms hung loosely at her sides. Katsue's eyes went blank and she titled her head to one side.

Lisa stared at her, waiting for some kind of attack. Instead her eyes got really heavy, she was just so tired all of a sudden. She dropped her Shikai and felt herself falling to the building below. She could see the same thing was happening to Rose and Love.

Suddenly she was in her inner world. At least she thought it was. Instead of its usual appearance, it was the scene from 100 years ago. She was beside herself, watching as the hollow white covered her face. Lisa ran to her unconscious body, trying to shake it awake. Suddenly everything was black and she couldn't see. Then, her hollow stood before her, smirking with a broken pair of glasses on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked her, shielding her eyes from its unearthly white skin.

"I could ask you the same thing! After all your in my world now" The hollow laughed. "I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile now. How do you feel about _this_?" The picture from 100 years before can back, but this time Lisa saw herself looking up at her, her eyes begging for help.

"I-I... whats going on!" Lisa spun in a circle, seeking anyway out of her own mind. This was twisted. All her friends were looking at her. Shinji, who knelt before Aizen, turned and yelled her name. Young Aizen smiled at her, knowing she was useless.

Lisa looked at the past before her, looking around for some kind of exit. When she found none, she let out a horrible scream and closed her eyes tightly.

Katsue blinked her eyes. Her hands twitched as she came back into focus. The woman sighed and gripped the hilt of Hakuchumu, looking at her sadly. Why did she have to have such a dreadful Zanpaktou?

"What did ya do ta 'em?" Gin stood next to her again, glancing down at the three shivering Visored.

"Gave them a total nightmare..." Katsue said, ashamed. This is for Sosuke.

"That's harsh. How would they wake up?"

"Well, its their inner world right? Depends on how well they no it, and how connected they are to their Zanpaktou. And in this case, their hollow too" Katsue explained lightly. She wasn't strong enough to trap them in the dream forever. Well, maybe she could try that on someone with her Bankai... Although that might not work...

A loud explosion caught their attention. She finally took notice that Ichigo was there, along with Junkia and Unohana. The 4th division captain had started healing people who had gotten hurt, and Katsue realized... Junkia was one of them. Listening in, she heard that Yammy had wounded her vice captain when she'd tried helping Rukia and Renji.

Soifon, Toshiro, Kyoraku, and Shinji and teamed up against Sosuke but none seem to be winning. The man was just too fast, too skilled. Katsue had never seen him really fight, but watching him made her minor battles into petty arguments. The way he moved without missing a beat, the calm expression, the knowledge of his opponent. To Katsue, he was nothing more than beautiful.

Maybe she'd gotten stuck in her own inner world, because it finally looked like Sosuke was going to win for her.

Katsue almost screamed when Toshiro pushed his blade through Aizen's chest. She held her breath to stop herself. Then when it was revealed that it was Hinamori instead, she didn't know how to feel. She'd been Sosuke's lieutenant, and he'd used her as bait. Katsue must really be becoming bad, she wasn't getting upset with all the bloodshed anymore.

Toshiro yelled in rage and charged at her Sosuke. "You are all full of openings" The man said. He then dispatched the three captains and Shinji with ease. He turned to look at Katsue's wide eyes. "Did I... scare you?" His face softened for just a second.

"No, Sosuke. I'm not afraid anymore" Katsue shook her head. Then cried out in pain and shock when a hand closed down on her left shoulder, and forcibly threw her down to the rooftops. While she was falling, she saw that the hand belonged to Yamamoto Gensei.

Her body crashed down on one of the buildings, going through the roof and down several stories. Katsue would most definitely have major bruises, but she didn't think she was very injured. Man, Yamamoto could really pack a punch!

She stood, surveying herself. Her clothes were torn and despite some scratches and soreness, she was okay. Katsue stretched her arm, swinging it back and forth to test it. Yep, she could go back now, Sosuke was probably worried.

Katsue started to fly back up, but movement caught her eye. She jumped and spun to look at the spot that moved. Who was hiding in some building? She looked closer. "K-Kisuke?"

The blonde man made himself visible. "Hello, Katsue-san" He smiled at her.

"Kisuke? Kisuke! What are you doing here?" Katsue asked.

"What do you mean? I'm here to defeat your fiance" Kisuke said it as if it should calm her.

Katsue glared at him. But she couldn't find words to say. Did she say _yes you are_ or _no your not_? She gave up and shook her head with frustration. "I'm going!" She told him.

Then she looked out of one of the windows on the building. Wonderwiess was being defeated by Captain-Commander, but Sosuke to him the special Arrancar was made only to suppress the flames of his Zanpaktou. The head captain rushed to shield the surrounding area with his body, taking very serious damage. Sosuke walked up to his battered body, teasing him. Then to everyone's surprise Yamamoto used a forbidden suicidal Kido spell, causing a huge explosion the shape of the end of a Zanpaktou.

Ichigo used this time to pounce on Aizen, and Katsue balled up her fists when the teen made contact with the traitors body. To her relief the wound healed and Sosuke went in to explain how he was behind all the events that happen to Kurosaki Ichigo. Isshin Kurosaki shows up, saving his son from further confusion by taking on the mastermind.

"I heard what you said earlier..." Kisuke drew her attention back to him. The blonde mans face was hidden by his hair and hat, but Katsue could hear the smile in his voice. Of all times to do this.

"What do you mean? I-I didn't say anything" She copied. She turned her back to him, searching for a way out. Is this what others felt when they were trapped by her Zanpaktou?

"Dont deny it now, you finally said it" Kisuke laughed.

Katsue spun around to face him. "Look, Kisuke! I dont know how you heard that, but-" Katsue was cut off by Kisuke's lips, pressing against her own. His arms found her torso and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. The bluenette's eyes were wide open but she could feel the warmth spreading through her. The moment her eyes closed, Kisuke pulled away, holding his fan infront of his face.

It took a minute to process what had happened. Katsue put a hand to her lips. "No! Sosuke didn't deserve that from me!" Katsue screamed at the blonde man, who was shadowed again. "Dammit Kisuke! Why...? Why! Why! Why!"

"I cant say I'm sorry, Katsue-san" Kisuke finally spoke. "You love me and Aizen. I wish I could make this easier for you, I do"

"Well find the answer, please! I can say sorry all I want, but its not gonna stop me from hurting one of you. Ones always gonna lose!" Katsue pulled at her own blue locks. Before, Sosuke said he wasn't doubting her faithfulness, now he had every right too. She'd kissed another man, and one that he rivaled at that. All Sosuke wanted was for her to be happy and while being true, he'd admitted he wanted her to be happy by his side. The two of them had gone through all that, only for Katsue to ruin it at the end.

The man was out there fighting for his life, and she was making out with Kisuke. She didn't deserve to survive this war, only Sosuke should make it out. And Kisuke. _And Kisuke_. He was always included with her thoughts, wasn't he? That's how all this started. The woman couldn't make her mind up, knowing she couldn't have both. "I'm in love with Sosuke"

Kisuke looked up at her. He saw how torn she was over the whole situation. The fair man was infront of her quickly, holding her face as Aizen would. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Katsue shook her head between his hands. There goes those tears, and these were the wrong pair of hands, "You? I'm wrong. I shouldnt be the one for you. All the things I've done, its too much. I need Sosuke-" Katsue started rambling. Kisuke kissed her lips until she was quiet, adding even more to the problem.

"I need you too" Kisuke tried. "Me and you have made it this far, we can keep going" It was happening all over again. She just couldn't be his.

"No we cant. I'm already there with Sosuke" She held up her ring to prove her point. "I do love you, Kisuke. But... Its me and Sosuke till the end..."

"Your choosing to be doomed" Kisuke told her. His face was blank. "He's not going to lead you anywhere but down. I can save you"

"I know. But I'll follow him anywhere, to Hell and back" Katsue replied. Kisuke released her face and was gone from infront of her. She looked around, seeing if he was still with her, but there was no presence but her own.

**A/N: Hows that! I'm already working on the next one, since its a 3-day weekend! Review! Please? Thanks guys. Check out my profile for a poll about this story please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Theres one more chapter after this guys! Please review and stick with it. Enjoy!**

Somehow Kisuke had beaten the bluenette back to Sosuke, he'd been able to shoot him with some kind of red rod. Katsue froze mid flight when she caught sight of her Sosuke. He was undergoing some type of transformation, well, a hollow transformation. She felt her chest tighten, he was moving to the other side now. Would she have to do that too? She wanted to stay a Shinigami...

Katsue didn't call out to him this time, she didn't deserve to speak his name. After what she did with Kisuke, he should just kill her. But she knew he would forgive her and say it was okay, that it was his fault she was under this pressure. Which was a lie; it was all Katsue's fault and she deserved his wrath.

"Katsue" Someone said. Katsue focused on the two men both eying her. Which one had called her name? They'd just been making small talk about the Hogyoku, now their attention was on her. She looked at Sosuke. "We think it would be better if you sat this one out" The words were from Kisuke though. We?

Sosuke cast Rikujokoro and six thin beams of light surround Katsue's midsection. Sosuke was a lot stronger than Gin, so she knew there was no breaking out of this Kido spell. When had they decided to push her out of this fight? And as a team? Katsue thought she would never see the day Sosuke and Kisuke agreed. She stood there too angry to speak to either of them.

Then they continued to banter. Sosuke impaled what he thought was Kisuke's body, but it popped like a balloon. The brunette said he didn't think the blonde would resort to such tricks. Kisuke cast a Kido spell on Sosuke and Katsue called out. For which man? Damn...

The magic connected to the brunette but Sosuke seemed to take it as a meager attack. Kisuke followed up with several Bakudo spells, asking how much it would take before the magic became serious. Then the blonde cast a particularly high leveled spell and Katsue watched as Aizen didn't even bother to dodge. Now that he was bound to that Hogyoku, did he think she didn't have a heart attack every time he was attacked?

Kisuke and Sosuke mused over this, speaking of how the traitor let his guard down almost completely. Said man laughed stating that he no longer had to guard himself, as he was invisible. "Yeah right! Sosuke you have to watch yourself!" Katsue tried convincing him. The moment the brunette turned to her, his hands were trapped by spiritual cuffs and his body was covered by light. Kisuke began explaining this seal and Katsue yelled for him to stop. She was angered by his full ignorance.

Sosuke broke out of the seal in a new form. From head to toe, he was covered in white but his eyes were an odd purple colour. It sent chills up her spine, not knowing if he was the same person. "Sosuke..." She creaked.

Kisuke and a recovered Isshin, both engaged Sosuke, actually confusing him. They turned out to be distractions, as Yoruichi launched an attack of her own from behind. She landed powerfully on Sosuke's back, throwing him into a pile of rubble. But before she could get away, he'd recovered and destroyed the armour on the purple haired woman's leg. Although he had a crack on his new face.

Yoruichi flew over to Kisuke side, after having more armour destroyed. They argued, then the woman turned her eyes onto her bound friend. "Glad to see your still okay" She told Katsue.

"Well... I'm glad your okay too" Katsue said, eying the remains of the armour. The other woman laughed and asked why Katsue _had_ to love such a troublesome guy. Then she laughed again as the bluenette tried to shrug.

Kisuke had started with Sosuke again, asking why he was staring. To this Sosuke answered, "Your still interesting. Even more so that you finally won part of my Sue-chan's heart"

"Thank you but I wouldnt say _finally_. I've always had part, she just didn't realize" Kisuke said.

"Both of you, shut up! Dont talk about me like I'm not here" She demanded. Just like she thought, Sosuke would act like he didn't care. Like it was just another piece of knowledge to add to his collection. Great.

"Then tell me this, Urahara Kisuke... Is her heart yet another thing, I can master that you cannot?" Sosuke sounded very smug. How dare he talk like that! Of all the things to say, that was beyond low. Katsue couldn't believe Sosuke even thought of something like that.

Kisuke was unfazed, "You are her true love. The only one in all the worlds, you have surpassed me in this way" What? That's all? Katsue hated herself for being so helpless at this point. She couldn't do a thing with this spell caging her in.

Of all the times their blades clashed that day, this time it was intense. The bluenette could feel the anger and jealousy within the area around the two men. This was not good at all.

Sosuke gained the upper hand at one point. He easily blocked all attacks and Yoruichi's sneak attack. As he was about to counter her, Yoruichi activated her Shunko and knocked said man to the ground but said woman's next attack was blocked.

Kisuke bound him using his sword Benihime, causing a large explosion, which still didn't work against her Sosuke. Katsue was really starting to think the man was invincible. Isshin attacked Aizen with Getsuga Tensho. The brunette emerged from Isshin's attack with a large crack down his new form's face, but that was all.

Katsue was sure her hair was becoming grey now, from all the stress around her. Watching all these attacks going at Sosuke was not good for her health. She began to struggle against the Kido, hoping Sosuke had left some hole for her to slip into. Nope.

She watched on as Aizen defeated Kisuke, Yoruichi and Isshin. It was hard, but what could she do now? He'd broken out of his new form to reveal much longer hair and crazy purple eyes. Sosuke started walking over to her. He released the spell and Katsue sank to her knees.

To her surprise, he didn't grab her hand and help her up. Instead, before Katsue could blink, his hand was on the front of her robes and her feet were lifted from the ground, with no effort on the man's part. The way he was holding her, he could easily finish her off.

"What are you doing, Sosuke?" She squeaked, grabbing at his hand, trying to make him release her.

"What does this mean to you, Katsue?" He used his free hand to grip one of her wrists, to show her the ring on her finger. She looked at him stupidly. "Answer me!" He demanded.

She flinched her hand away. "It means you love me! T-that you love me and wanna marry me" So, maybe she was wrong about him forgiving her.

"Correct. Now, why did you accept my proposal?" He asked.

"Because I love you and I wanna marry you too" The way her voice sounded, it was like she was just trying to get the right answer. But it was the truth too.

"Correct? Or not?" He smiled slightly at her.

"Correct, Sosuke. Honest!"

"Then I have one more thing to ask you, Sue-chan. Why did you let Urahara Kisuke kiss you?" His purpled eyes bore into hers, though his voice was becoming softer.

"I dont know, Sosuke" She tried shaking her head. Of all times to start crying...

"That is not an answer"

"Well, I guess because... I guess, I owed him that much. I've been hurting him for years, using him only when your not around. I know it sounds bad, but..." Katsue trailed off.

Aizen nodded his head and slowly let go of the bluenette's robes. Katsue stood there staring at him. How many times was he going to change his looks? She rushed to hug him close, wishing none of this had happened, that she could relax for 5 seconds. Finally, Sosuke hugged her back. Then let go abruptly.

"Gin" He called as he took Katsue's hand. Gin nodded and used his Zanpaktou to open a portal.

"What? Where are we goin' now!" Katsue asked. Not this again.

"To the real Karakura town" Aizen answered her.

"Really? Right _now_?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yep!" Fox-face led the way into the portal.

**A/N: Hoped you like it. Theres one more chapter after this. Lets go out with a bang! And the last chapter will be long. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach or anything related to it!**

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter. The end to: To Whom His Heart May Concern by nicci'weezy. Enjoy and review. Nice and long!**

"Dammit, Sosuke!" Katsue yelled, "You cant just do that" She was angry at the man, for turning an innocent person to dust. He'd also destroyed the Cleaner on his way here.

"It was due to my reiatsu" Sosuke said simply. He was walking a little was infront of the other two, leading the way to the town.

"Whatever!" She gave up. Gin giggled next to her.

On the streets of the town, Gin spotted a human teenager and both Sosuke and Katsue recognized her as a friend of Ichigo's. The man asked how the bluenette would know her, as to which she answered they'd met when she'd helped Ichigo train. She had to trail him at school, and the teen had confronted her as to why. Of course Katsue lied, but after that she had an odd feeling that the teen was on to them.

"Who are you guys?" The girl asked, breathing heavily from the power around her. She was with another one of Ichigo's friends, a male, and they were each carrying another friend on their backs. "And you. W-why are you with them?" She asked Katsue.

"That is none of your concern" Sosuke answered for Katsue.

"Keigo! Run!" Tatsuki told the other boy. He refused, but then obeyed when she demanded that he leave as quickly as possible.

"That doesn't matter. I'll just start with you" Aizen said.

"No your not" Katsue stepped infront of the teen girl. She heard the girl gasp behind her.

Sosuke frowned. "What are you doing, Sue-chan?"

"Its one thing to try to overthrow Soul Society, but another to blankly kill someone" Katsue told him. "I cant stand for this"

"Please, Sue-chan, dont make this so complicated" She couldn't tell if his eyes were torn or not. And that made her even more mad.

"Yeah, Hara-san! You seen plenty of dead bodies ta-day anyway!" Gin offered.

"Shut up" Katsue glared at him. "You not doing this, Sosuke!"

They were at a standstill. Katsue knew she was really testing the man, that he could just remove her all together. He must really love her to let her do this.

Then that Don Kanonji showed up. She'd heard about him, of course. Some wannabe super hero with some spiritual energy. He blasted Sosuke, then told everyone not to fear, but Sosuke easily recovered.

While that happened, Katsue began to check to see if Tatsuki was okay. The teen took the help without a word, but her eyes held so many questions. "Trust me, the less you know, the safer you are" Katsue smiled at her. Tatsuki nodded.

The bluenette noticed the presence of another person then. Gin's childhood friend was there and she was forcing Don to run and take Tatsuki with him. "Pardon me, pretty lady!" He situated himself between Katsue and the teens, lifting said teens and running away.

"Are you going to intervene?" Rangiku asked the other woman, visibly still hurt. Katsue shook her head and stepped away. "Then I'll take both of you" She turned to Gin and Aizen.

Before Katsue could say a word to stop her, Gin wrapped his arms around her, and was flying out over the rooftops, stating he'd handle her.

"He's always been an interesting kid" Sosuke spoke offhandedly.

"Whatever. I still cant believe you can kill like its nothing" Katsue crossed her arms.

"Well how hard is it? You've killed hollows before" He pointed out.

"No. We cleanse them!"

"You still consider yourself a Shinigami?" Sosuke asked, obviously interested in her answer.

"Well, am I ever gonna look like that-" She motioned to him. "If not then, I guess so. Cuz I dont have a mask, and I cant suck out reiatsu, and I own my soul. I'm a Shinigami"

"I see" He moved to hug her, careful not to touch her with his ever-drawn sword. Said sword pulsed slightly. "Katsue-?" He was interrupted by the reappearance of Gin.

Sosuke asked where Matsumoto went, and he said he killed her. Katsue gapped at him, and said she thought he cared for her. Gin told the both of them, he was a snake and had no feelings. Then he placed his hand on the blade of Aizen's Zanpaktou.

Katsue frowned. What was he doing? Then she saw Gin release his Zanpaktou, stabbing Sosuke right through his chest. He said this was the only weakness of Aizen's Zanpaktou, and it took him years to figure it out. Katsue yelled and drew her Zanpaktou, trying to attack. Gin activated Okasen and a wide arc of light hit the woman, at very close range, furiously throwing her into a building.

She landed back first against the wall, then fell forward to land on her chest in the street. _Now_ she was hurt. She heard Gin say sorry, and Sosuke call out for her. Katsue looked up and saw Aizen's chest begin disappearing. What the? Gin explained the real powers of his weapon, how he'd left a tiny piece of his sword inside Sosuke's body and that the man was as good as dead.

"No..." Katsue cracked. Gin grabbed the Hogyoku and started away with it, leaving Sosuke to curse his name. More of the brunettes body was dissolving. "Sosuke!" She rose to her knees, panting. This couldn't be it. All the things to go through and this was how it was gonna end? No! Sosuke had to fight through this.

She looked past her blue locks and saw Sosuke covered by a pillar of light. She watched with wide eyes as it split in half and her Sosuke had yet another new form, this time with wings. Like a butterfly. Then he was gone from Katsue's sight. She hurried to stand and limped to where she could sense him.

Katsue came just in time to see him finishing Gin. "Stop!" She didn't want Gin dead, even if he had tried to kill her Sosuke. She wanted Sosuke to forgive, but that wouldnt happen. "Sosuke!" She was repeating herself now.

He paid her only a glance and smile. Aizen completed his kill by throwing Gin into a building. "Are you afraid?" Walking toward her.

"Yes, yes I'm afraid! Just stop it, okay?" Katsue told him. Sosuke shook his head at her. Then placed his arm around her waist to help her out of the alley, where the humans were standing shocked.

Sosuke stopped moving her when Rangiku arrived. The strawberry-blonde called out for Gin and went to his side, touching his face. She gave in, and starting crying over his body. Sosuke readied his Zanpaktou and Katsue put her hand over his chest, stopping him. "No way"

They were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Ichigo, who was taller and had longer hair. He looked... strong. Sosuke sat Katsue down carefully, turning to face his last opponent. Ichigo addressed each of his friends and checked on his little sisters. "Katsue, your hurt. Dont involve yourself in this battle" Ichigo told the bluenette.

"Whatever" Katsue said softly, looking up at Sosuke. "I'm staying with you" Sosuke paid her no mind.

"Aizen. I dont want to fight near my friends, were moving somewhere else"

"I think this area is fine for whatever you can bring Kuro-" Sosuke started to say. Ichigo grabbed his face and forced him away from the teens and Katsue, to the outskirts of the town.

Katsue watched helplessly as the man was drug away from her. Now _this_ was the moment of truth. How was she suppose to get over there? Limping would take too long and there was no way she could flash step. There she was again, weak and useless.

"Pretty lady? You look like your in need of assistance!" Don popped up beside the bluenette, leaning closely.

"I dont need your help in that way..." Katsue leaned away from him. Really? Of all times!

"Ha! Pretty and funny? Ha! I mean, do you want to follow the kid and that guy with the eyes?" Don laughed at her, throwing his head back.

"What? I-I mean yes! Please" She looked at him, her eyes pleading. This guy was her last piece of hope.

"But of course! I'll take you as close as I can" Don motioned for Katsue to climb onto his back. Then they were off to the edge of the town.

Both people could hear the fight before they could see it. Actually they could sense it first. Mountaintops were being blown away by the power of both males, colliding and trying to overpower the other.

"This is as far as I can take you, pretty lady..." Don panted and kneeled for Katsue to hop down. "You be careful out there"

"Thank you, _so much_" Katsue told him, then started making her way close to the battle. Why had he helped her? She owed him a lot. He didn't even know her.

Katsue hid behind a sizable stone and peered from behind it to watch. It wasn't like she could do anything but hope Sosuke won. She would serve no purpose but a distraction.

Ichigo and her Sosuke were so different. As she looked on, she was beginning to understand the difference of both the man's evolutions. Then Katsue saw Ichigo stop one of Sosuke's attack with one hand, and her heart dropped. She could see the brunette was starting to lose the upper hand, he was resorting to higher measures.

Aizen switched to Kido and cast Kurohitsugi with the full incantation. That was already a level 90 spell but now it was insanely powerful. Not only did it show how great the man's power was, but how desperate he was becoming. Maybe Katsue was the only one to see it that way, although. After the Kido did no damage, Sosuke went through one last transformation.

Her Sosuke kept transforming his body. Katsue wondered if all these changes were gonna change his heart too.

Ichigo was telling the man about the Final Getsuga Tensho and what it would cost for him to use it. So the boy was giving up his powers to defeat the man she loved? How horrible. Ichigo transformed as well, causing Sosuke to accuse the teen of surpassing him. Ichigo took this opportunity of rage to unleash his final attack. The battlefield was surrounded by darkness and Katsue couldn't breath.

The woman must have blacked out for a moment or two, because when she came to both Ichigo and Sosuke were on their knees panting. Katsue took this time to run to him. "Sosuke?" She asked softly, placing a hand on his back. The bluenette glanced at Ichigo and saw he was trying to stand, he was okay.

Aizen looked up to her, one of his eyes back to normal. "Sue-chan... I'm sorry..." His voice dripped with disappointment toward himself.

"No dont be... You'll be okay! We'll be okay" She smiled at him through her tears. He was down but not out, he could make it out of this! "I love you, Sosuke" She hadn't told him that in awhile.

"...I love you too" Sosuke's panting got worse. "Get back!" An energy spike broke its way out of his chest, and Katsue jumped back with a confused expression.

"Sosuke! Whats going on?" She looked at Ichigo but he shook his head.

"Katsue, let me explain" The voice belonged to Kisuke, who just appeared. "Before Aizen completed his newest transformation, I fired this spell on the back of another Kido"

"Why? Dammit!" Katsue cried.

"Its a seal, I dont believe Aizen can be killed" Kisuke said quietly. He approached the woman carefully, judging how stable she was at the moment. He touched her cheek. "There was no other way"

"Get your hands off her!" Sosuke demanded. More spikes spilled from his chest, covering his body. "Of course I cant be killed, I've left death behind a long time ago. I hate you, Urahara Kisuke. Look at what you can do, how do you let that _thing_ control you!"

"By that _thing_, you mean the spirit king. So you've seen it. Without him Soul Society wouldn't exist, he's the lichen" Kisuke explained, removing his hand. Katsue looked between the men, confused as to what they meant. Then she focused on Sosuke and clenched her fists.

"Sue-chan-" Before Sosuke could finish, he was sealed within Kisuke's Kido. The last thing he heard was Katsue curse his name.

Sosuke sensed the presence of another person in his cell. 10 days after his defeat he was sentenced to 20,000 years in Muken, the 8th and lowest level of prison. He was immortal, so many decided those years would drive him to madness.

His body and head were still bound by the black bands but his skill had not faulted. Someone was in the cell with him.

"Sosuke?" Bands were removed from his eyes and the blurry image of Katsue was before him. He blinked a couple times and his eyes widened. Her sentence had been right before his; 5,500 years in Shugo, the 3rd lowest prison. Not bad, but enough. On her way to detention, they'd pasted each other but she was unable to see him due to her own seal.

She pulled down the band around his mouth. "Katsue? What are you doing here? How did you get out of prison? Are you okay?" Sosuke kept spitting out questions.

She smiled at him. "I'm here to break you out, Kisuke helped me of course, and I'm fine" Katsue almost laughed. "Dont be so worried"

"How do you expect me not to be worried about you? Your a criminal because of me" Sosuke closed his eyes.

"Dont close your eyes now, I haven't seen them in awhile" Katsue stopped smiling. "Didn't you always say Kisuke was my fallback? Looks like he really did come in handy" Her smile returned.

She explained to him why her own reiatsu was acting up. Kisuke had foreseen this ending and had had a plan, which he didn't tell Katsue about until now. The blonde man had placed a Hogyoku inside Katsue's body when she'd left Soul Society. Just like with Rukia, it was decreasing her power and making her human. But this creation was special, it would hide her reiatsu from anyone looking for her, even as a human. No one from any world could find her without her wishing them to. Katsue would be just another human. The only bad side was this was very experimental. "He has one for you too, Sosuke"

"Why would he do that for us?" Sosuke spoke as if the idea disgusted him.

The bluenette frowned. "Because he loved me enough to want me to be happy. Get over yourself, I picked you!" She crossed her arms. "No one will check on you for 20,000 years, they fear you. And in 5,500 years for all they know, I'd be dust" Katsue shook her head when she saw the man's expression.

"Dont speak like that. I'm sorry" Sosuke said after awhile. "Will you finish unbinding me?" Katsue obeyed and then she was face to face with the man she gave up everything for. He stretched his arms, loosing his muscles. Then he eyed the woman he would do anything for. "I love you, Katsue"

"I love you too, Sosuke" She smiled at him and let him hug her tightly. She reached up and kissed him softly. During that kiss, Katsue took the opportunity to click the button on the device Kisuke had gave her. The button that would signal that they were ready to leave fighting behind.

Karin sprinted down the field, readying herself to receive the ball. Her newest classmate swung her leg back and passed the soccer ball right to her, allowing Karin to finish the goal. A cheer went up in the growing crowd.

"That's my girl!" Isshin cheered. "My beloved wife would be so proud!" He continued yelling until a soccer ball hit him directly in his face.

"Shut it, dad! Were trying to focus" She turned back to her panting team. "We only need one more goal and we have this game"

The team discussed various plays, trying to decide which could win the game. "Back door! Then back again", "Sprint and strike!", "Karin and Yasuka's special roundabout!"

"Yasuka, you think you can make it around in time?" Karin asked her friend.

"I think we can do it!" Karin's classmate said, wiping her blue hair from her chocolate eyes. "Just set it up and I'll be in my spot" She nodded.

They broke and jogged back onto the field. The ball was thrown in and Karin ran out to get it. She dribbled up the field, protecting the ball from other kids as she made her way toward the goal. She got close enough to shoot, faked, and moved out of the way so Yasuka could really score. The young bluenette ran as fast as she could and kicked the ball, which flew past the goalies fingertips, winning the game.

The audience broke out in applause and the team huddled together with excitement, high fiving and hugging. They were going to the championship! The crowd rushed the field, ready to celebrate with the Karakura Town Junior Elite Soccer Team.

Karin was lifted onto Ichigo's shoulders and his friends cheered for her. Isshin started to cry with joy. "Hey! Dont forget about Yasuka! She did all the work" Karin pointed to her friend, who was being lifted up as well.

The young girl sat on the shoulders of a very familiar man. A man with shaggy brown hair and sharp brown eyes. The man was smiling and his daughter laughed up above him. A woman with blue hair took a picture of the two of them, and turned to face the group that was gaping at them.

Her grey eyes looked over each face, then finally settled on Karin. "Good job, Karin-chan! I cant wait to see you guys go all the way" She smiled that same smile.

Kisuke made his way to the front of the group, with a smile of his own. "Hello, I'm Kisuke Urahara. Assistant coach" He extended his hand.

The woman took it. "Oh, nice to meet you. I haven't had a chance to meet any of the coaches since we've been so busy. With the move and all"

That's when Kisuke noticed her baby bump. "That's fine, always great to have more kids, on the team" He slowly released her hand. "You just moved to town?"

"Yes, with my husband" She looked back at the man talking to their daughter. "Actually, we lived here when we were younger. We just wanted to get back to what we knew" She shook her head with a small smile.

"That's great. Well, it was nice meeting you" Kisuke nodded. She returned the nod and went back to her family. The man said something and the both of them turned to look at the blonde man. Finally the bluenette smiled and shrugged, leaning forward to kiss her husband.

"You didn't ask her name?" Yoruichi walked over to Kisuke's side with her arms crossed.

"Why bother? You know its her" The blonde man adjusted his hat.

"So your not going to tell them anything? Your just going to let them believe the false memories you gave them? She wont remember anything about you and what she felt" Yoruichi turned to completely face him.

"I think its better this way. No harm, no foul. She can love him without any complications" Urahara looked at his friend. "And its safe to say we can be friends"

Yoruichi laughed. "How do you _really_ know that's her after all?"

Kisuke chuckled and turned to Karin. "Karin-chan! What was your friends name again?"

"Yasuka. But everyone calls her Sue-chan"

**A/N: How was it guys? I think this is the best story I've ever written so far. Did you like the end or no? BTW "Yasuka" means peace. Please Review and such. Thank you to those who reviewed once or alot, it helped alot. Ahh, its over! Makes me wanna cry. And that's a happy ending.**


End file.
